


At Your Service

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Death, Deception, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gladiators, Loss, Lust, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ancient Rome, there's no promise of tomorrow when you are a gladiator or a slave. Even knowing this, when Varro and Cassia meet after she's summoned to treat his wounds, they find themselves drawn to each other, despite the risks and watchful eyes within the Ludis. This is a story where everyone wants something but everything has a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood, Sweat, and Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Varro isn't my creation but this story, including the OFC-Cassia and the plot is. Several themes of this story are based off of Spartacus: Blood and Sand. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments here or you can find me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

Varro lets out a shout and shakes his shackles in frustration.

He can’t believe he allowed Ashur to get into his head. Everyone knew Ashur was scum, but Varro had lost all restraint when he swore he didn’t find Aurelia or his son, the only blood in their modest dwelling. He knew better than to listen to him and now Varro found himself chained to a wall after being blinded by rage and attacking the messenger.

Disgusted with himself, Varro slides down the wall to sit on the cold hard dirt. 

“I deserve to sit on the ground like a common dog.” He says to no one. Leaning his head against the stone with his arms dangling from the chains and shackles above, he attempts to occupy his thoughts by imagining what it will be like to return to life outside the ludus walls. 

The shuffling of feet wakes Varro from a light slumber, and he sees one of the slave girls being ushered into the room by a guard. She offers a small smile as the heavy door makes a loud clank behind her. 

“I’ve been sent to tend to you.” 

“I’d rather suffer.” He mutters. 

“It’s Varro, right? I’m Cassia but I don’t expect you to know my name since I’m just a slave girl.” The woman attempts to make small talk with the gladiator. 

“I deserve no such treatment, Cassia.” Varro softly replies while staring at his feet. Cassia scoffs at his response. 

“An honorable man deserves to be treated with respect. You are an honorable man, Varro.” Cassia kneels down next to the gladiator and offers him a cup of water. “I’ve heard about you. How you willingly became a gladiator to pay off debts and do right by your family. Many men would have ran, but not you.” 

“Well, it hasn’t done much good since there’s no honor here.” 

“We’re all hoping for a better tomorrow and our freedom, and sometimes we falter from that path.” Cassia offers Varro with a sweet smile. His blue eyes search her green eyes for a moment before he exhales deeply and swiftly glances away.

“Let me clean your face.” Cassia insists even though Varro sends her a look of annoyance. She dips a rag into the pitcher then gently dabs his brow. Varro slightly relaxes with the sensation of the cool water against his warm skin. Cassia wets the rag again and gently touches his bloodied nose. Varro flinches and hisses at her touch. 

“I’m sorry.” Cassia offers but Varro remains quiet. 

With one more wipe of the rag on his cheek, she moves to his broad chest and Cassia nervously bites her lip before she strokes his pectoral muscles. She had seen him from afar several times but seeing him up close was nothing short of breathtaking. His bronzed skin glistening with sweat and his full pink lips that looked like pillows, she’d stare and wonder what it would be like to kiss them.

Varro’s eyes narrow when he realizes Cassia is gawking at him. Clearing his throat, she faintly jumps and resumes wiping his chest. He watches her tender and deliberate strokes. There’s something graceful about her movements. Cassia is unquestionably beautiful with ivory skin and auburn hair. He quickly pushes the thought out of his head and turns his face away as she continues working. 

“Okay, it looks like I’ve gotten most of it.” Varro simply nods while remaining turned away. Leaning closer for a better look, Cassia realizes there is blood caked into his hair. She mildly pulls his chin forward and he leisurely raises his eyes to catch her soft gaze. “Actually, I missed your hair.” 

Varro nods in response, beckoning for this to be over so he can sulk in peace. 

Cassia reaches for the second pitcher of water before dunking the rag and gently working his curly strands of hair through the cloth. It only takes a few strokes for the blood to wash away. 

After working her fingers through his curly locks, Cassia offers Varro a small smile while she’s double checking her work. 

“You are all clean. I wish there were something I could do for your eye. Its swollen and I suspect it to worsen.” She speaks in a soft voice. 

He huffs, “You don’t say.” Varro regrets his comment immediately when he sees the flash of hurt in her eyes. He briefly forgets his situation and tries to reach for her, but the shackles restrain him. Cassia turns and carefully gathers the supplies, swallowing back the disappointment she feels from Varro’s comment. Feeling like a fool to expect something more from him, Cassia rises from her spot on the dirt floor. 

“Cassia… wait.” She gradually turns to Varro who is now standing. “Please accept my sincerest of apologies. Jupiter should strike me for being so ungrateful.” 

Even though she gives a faint smile, Varro can tell the girl is still wounded from his words. “Another drink of water would be nice and so would the company.” He says while searching her face for approval. 

The guard’s footsteps are heard in the hall making rounds. Not wanting to leave yet, Cassia tilts the cup to his lips and watches him eagerly drink the water. A few drops escape down his mouth and Cassia’s eyes follow his tongue as he roughly licks the corner and his bottom lip. When she forces her gaze back to his, Varro is already studying her face. She drops the cup and hesitantly rubs her thumb along Varro’s plump bottom lip, making sure to slightly tug on it before releasing it. Varro’s breathing hitches when she weaves her fingers through his hair before grasping his chiseled jaw; Varro nudges her hand in encouragement. 

While slightly resenting the feeling, Varro silently admits that the human contact feels nice and is a welcomed distraction. Cassia pulls his face to hers, pausing before their lips can collide. 

“Don’t stop.” He whispers before lurching forward and connecting to her lips. She cradles his head as she greedily assaults his mouth. Varro suddenly pulls at her bottom lip and when she gasps, he slips his tongue past her lips. The two freely explore each other mouths until they are out of breath. Varro rests his forehead against hers, while struggling to breathe. 

Cassia drops her hands from his face, slowly tracing them down his shoulders to his chest. Goosebumps form on his skin as she rakes her nails down his abs, stopping short of his loincloth. 

“I just want to make you feel good.” Cassia murmurs as she sinks to her knees. Varro watches her run her hands up his thighs. He tilts his head to the stone wall with a grunt as he relishes the sensation. Varro groans when Cassia begins to rub his erection through the loincloth. He looks down to find her staring, as if asking for approval to go further. While maintaining eye contact, Cassia licks and kisses his inner thigh. Varro bites back his lip as he tries to suppress another groan. Her fingers tug at the cloth and it pools at his feet. Knowing his knees will likely give out; he slides down the wall before her. Cassia smirks, leaning forward and claiming his lips in another passionate kiss. He moves to her neck, sucking and nipping the delicate skin as her hands work to free his erection. A low grunt fills the cell when she grabs his erection, slowly working her hand up and down the shaft. Her thumb spreads the pre cum that has leaked from his head as she kisses him again. 

“Fuck… that feels good.” He sputters. 

“I want to taste you.” She whispers and Varro drags his tongue along her lip, biting it before she lowers herself to his cock. Cassia rubs her tongue over the tip then sucks on it gently. She smiles before running her tongue underneath the shaft back up to the tip and down again. While pumping, Cassia flicks the tip with her tongue before taking him all into her mouth. Varro groans when she teasingly releases his cock from her mouth and then encircles her tongue around the head. She moans and slowly inserts the shaft back into her mouth, sucking on him harder.

His breathing picks up as she continues to work his member. He hisses each time she pulls him out of her mouth, but emits a satisfied grunt when her tongue travels down the shaft and back. Stroking him faster, Cassia flicks the tip with her tongue before taking him all in once more. Varro’s breathing becomes erratic as Cassia’s mouth and hands fall into a rhythm. His hips begin to buck forward and a primal groan fills the cell as Cassia swallows every drop of his cum, licking his him clean before sitting up. 

“Come here so I can kiss you.” He mutters. She leans forward and slips her tongue into his mouth. 

“Are you two done yet?” The guard’s voice startles the both of them. Cassia sheepishly gathers her belongings while Varro looks at her helplessly. She realizes he can’t pull his pants up and rushes to aid him before dashing out of the cell. 

She smirks to herself as she walks up the stairs to her quarters. Knowing nothing will ever come of the encounter between herself and the gladiator, Cassia can’t help but feel a fleeting sense of power. She’ll always remember the evening she brought a Roman gladiator to his knee


	2. Fate in Our Stars

The footsteps behind Cassia startle her, but she refuses to turn around to meet her fate. Instead, she opts for a few more moments of bliss as she continues to stare at the night sky.

"So, it is you that sneaks out and gazes upon the sky." Cassia briefly closes her eyes at Varro's unmistakable voice. 

She knew things weren't going to change after their encounter. It was purely a woeful fantasy that was fortunate enough to play out. Varro was married and someone she was never meant to have. Clementia had simply shown her mercy and allowed her a few moments of happiness. Albeit unobtainable, the break from her seemingly eternal loneliness was a welcome distraction. 

Varro's eyes scan the horizon before they turn back to her.

"You healed well." Cassia blurted out.

A crooked smile spreads across his face, and she swallows the butterflies threatening to escape. Taking her hand, Varro's blue eyes bore into hers. "Every bit of thanks goes to you." 

She offers Varro a small smile before turning back to the sky. She instantly feels heat from the proximity of his body. “I should go.” She whispered over her shoulder, attempting to turn away. But Varro swiftly closes the distance, pressing his chest to her back and catching her chin. He gently rubs his thumb over her bottom lip, angling her face to search her eyes.

"I want to kiss you." 

Cassia furls her brow in confusion as Varro begins to lean in, but Doctore's voice cuts through the air. 

"VARRO!" 

The gladiator immediately straightens up, and Cassia's heart threatens to beat out of her chest. 

In a voice barely above a whisper Varro instructs, "When I turn hide behind the well." He gently runs his hand down Cassia's arm and breaks from her to let her know it’s time. She hastily moves as he spins around. "Yes, Doctore?" 

"Why are you out past curfew?" 

"I lost track of time looking at the stars." Varro causally strides towards the skeptical trainer. 

With narrow eyes, Doctore warns, "I suggest you rest. Tomorrow will be challenging."  
"Of course."  
Cassia listens to their retreating footsteps as she remains behind the well, attempting to gain her composure. She doesn’t know what rattles her more, Varro advance or almost getting caught by Doctore.  
______  
"Finally... some decent company." Cassia looks to see Varro leaning with his head against the cell door, which separates the gladiator quarters from the cellar storage. He raises his large arms above head and as he grasps the bars, it accentuates his toned physique. 

In an attempt to look away, her eyes travel down his glistening body and she notices the large gash on his side. "Do you like getting injured and missing the parties?" 

"Slightly preferable over being a statue upstairs." He jerks his chin towards the party taking place in the ludis. 

Cassia laughs. She always thought it was rather ludicrous that the gladiators were expected to stand around and do nothing.

Holding up the large jug of wine, she responds, "Fetching." 

"They've mistaken you for a dog when you are anything but." 

There’s a frantic furry of steps, and Marina's breathless voice erupts into the room. "Get another jug, Marina. We wouldn't want our guests to be thirsty Marina." The slave mockingly impersonates her Masters. 

Marina stops when she sees Cassia. "What is taken you so long?" She grills.

"My apologies,” Varro quickly interrupts. “I was asking how the festivities were going."

Marina turns in confusion, unaware of the man behind her. Her eyes dart from him to Cassia. 

"Well... the party waits." Cassia motions to the other slave girl before they start out of the room.

Varro's eyes follow the women up the stairs and then he growls in frustration.  
__________  
As the Masters clawed their way up the social ladder, the parties increased at the villa but it also meant Quintus and Lucretia were invited to social gatherings. 

This particular evening, Quintus and Lucretia had been invited to a Magistrates house for dinner following the games at the arena. The House of Batiatus won each of their matches. As a reward, the men were granted an evening of feast, wine, and women in the absence of their owners.

Varro isn’t interested in the festivities but takes a seat in the corner sipping wine. Refraining from dice, he sits and waits for his opportunity to slip out and seek Cassia.

"Lost in thought?" Spartacus asks as he sits next to him.

With a deep inhale, he answers, "It's hard to celebrate." His mind wondering off to his missing family. 

"The Fates will determine the outcome. We've done all we can to find them." 

"Yet again you mention Gods you don't believe in." Emptying the contents of his cup, Varro sets it down and turns to his friend. "I rather make my own fate." 

Spartacus raises a brow at the statement. "What else can be done behind these walls?" 

"I can go to bed." He replies with agitation. Pushing off the bench, he heads towards the quarters. Before turning down the hall, he glances back to Spartacus who is still staring into his cup.  
_________  
The slave quarters are a stark contrast to the current lively state of the gladiator quarters. Varro can hear the breeze rustling the leaves of the trees as he approaches the gate. Running a stick across the gate, he calmly waits for the guard, Albus. The armored guard smiles and unlocks the gate, ushering Varro in before quickly locking it behind them. 

"You delivered on that fight." Albus said, referring to Varro's match earlier. 

Pulling out a pouch of coin, he closes it in Albus's hand. "As promised." 

Albus tucks the pouch away and nods for Varro to follow. Most of the women are in bed, and the few that are awake watch on curiously as the gladiator strolls through the hall. Varro notes the similarity between the quarters. 

Cassia is lying with her back to the door when the men arrive at her cell. The sound of the keys in the lock causes her to look over her shoulder at the noise. She immediately sits up while rubbing her eyes, unsure if she's hallucinating Varro in her half dream state. Blinking slowly, confusion sets in at the reality. 

He moves to sit next to her on the bed. Grabbing her hand, he looks into her eyes and smiles. 

"Cassia..."

Shaking her hand loose from his grasp, she drops her head and sighs. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." 

Cassia closes her eyes at his words, silently willing herself not to read into their meaning. Swallowing, she looks up only to catches his gaze. 

She stands and rushes to the middle of the room. "I have nothing to offer." 

Furrowing his brow, he stands before the woman with a sincere smile gracing his lips. "I think you underestimate your worth." 

“My worth has been determined by my Masters since I entered slavery." Cassia's face hardens.

"You have no idea the measures and cost I accrued to see you." 

"So now I'm a whore?" Her cheeks flush with anger. 

Varro quickly shakes his head no. "Please, Cassia… Give me an opportunity to thank you." 

"You don't owe me anything, Varro. It was my duty to care for you." 

"Tend to my wounds yes, but you did much more." Cassia pushes her hands against Varro's chest as he attempts to advance. 

"So? That was because I wanted to. It was birthed out of my selfishness and desire." 

Varro grabs her hand as she attempts to spin away. "Cassia, I'm not here to hurt you. Why won't you let me close?" 

"Because this can never be." She motions between the two of them. 

Gripping her hip and pulling her in, Varro cups her cheek and rests his forehead against hers. "Then let's enjoy these fleeting moments." 

Cassia's expression softens at his words, and leaning back, his eyes lock with hers. She watches as Varro's tongue darts across his lip and Cassia feels her resolve shrivel. Reaching for his neck and bringing his head down, they kiss. Varro's arms tightly wrap around her waist, wanting to pull her closer as they passionately kiss once more. His hand travels lower to her butt and he gently squeezes, causing Cassia to gasp. Varro’s tongue slips past her lips and she weaves her fingers through the hair at his nape, tugging on it gently. 

A low, feral growl slips from Varro, and he suddenly grabs her hips and flips her around. He presses his chest into her back, his hot breath ghosting along her neck and feeding the ache growing between her legs. Varro's fingers play with the hem of her dress before slowly pulling it up and dragging the digits along her heated skin. Craning her neck, she licks and nips his jaw as his fingers stop at the crook of her thigh and center. 

Varro tugs at Cassia's bottom lip with his teeth. A small whimper escapes and he smiles against her lips. Cassia slides her hand down his arm and weaves her fingers into his hand that's still teasing her. Breaking their kiss, Varro nudges her cheek with his nose and stops at her ear. "Do you want me to continue?" He seductively whispers. 

Nodding feebly, she leans her head back against Varro’s chest. He kisses her shoulder while his free hand slides the strap of her dress down her arm. He kneads at her breast and slowly rolls her nipple between fingers. Cassia rolls her hips back as Varro slides their hands over her wet pussy lips. She eventually let's go and grips his thigh as he continues to pleasure her. Cassia nearly bites through her lip when he inserts his finger. 

"Cassia, I want you." Varro hisses in her ear as he rubs her wet core and pumps his finger in and out of her. He trails kisses down her neck, moaning when she grinds her ass against his hard member. 

Cassia leans over the bed, bracing her hands against the wall and pushing her ass up in the air with anticipation. Varro steps forward, freeing his throbbing erection from the cloth and then slowly teasing her folds. 

"Uh, please... stop teasing me." Cassia begs. Varro grips her hips with bruising force as he guides himself into her. He pauses, relishing the feeling of being buried inside her and allowing her time to adjust. When Cassia rolls her hips backwards, he knows she's ready and he slowly withdraws himself before thrusting back into her. Filled with want and need, the two of them quicken their pace until the cell is filled with grunts and the slapping of their bodies. Cassia removes a hand from the wall and firmly clutches Varro's tight ass cheek, pulling him closer and deeper. He leans forward and licks the beads of sweat from between her shoulder blades. 

"Jupiter.... take me." He says against her skin, his cries strained as he unloads his seed in her. 

"Varro...don't stop." Cassia begs as she nears her release. He continues to thrust through his orgasm and reaches down to rub her clit. The small gesture sends Cassia over the edge and she blissfully cries his name at her release.  
_____________  
Stepping outside for a fresh jug of water, she instantly sees Varro's fleeting form as he runs towards a woman and child. Cassia feels as if she's been punched in the gut as the scene unfolds before her. Fighting back the tears, she feels foolish for being upset. Varro's family is safe, but pure jealousy blinds her from the truth and freezes her in place, forcing her to watch.

Varro holds Aurelia and their son in a tight embrace, relieved that they aren’t harmed. His eyes instinctively scan the villa and stop when he spots Cassia near the well. She is watching them and he can see the pain in her face. He instantly felt a pang of guilt but shook it off. Releasing his family, he offers a huge smile while cupping Aurelia's face. Aurelia holds his hand as he cries tears of happiness. He savors the few minutes they’re spared before his wife and son are ushered out of the villa. Varro dries his eyes and then turns back to the courtyard. 

Cassia is no longer standing near the well. He barely sees her retreating form before she enters the domain. Varro stands in place, unsure of his next move. He should feel happy, but instead a knot forms in the pit of his stomach.


	3. Wasting Time

Cassia attempted to pull herself together, but it was useless. All she could think about was watching Varro and his wife. It was even more ludacris that she was upset he was kissing his wife. Cassia knew Varro was unobtainable but it still stung. The events of the day were beginning to take a toll on Cassia. She had accidently knocked over several objects, but spilling the jug of water on Lucretia was the final straw. 

"You stupid, worthless idiot!" Lucretia screams at Cassia. 

"May I ask for your forgiveness, domina?" Cassia tries to pat the woman dry with her trembling hands. As Cassia moves around the woman, she trips over Lucretia’s foot and grabs her Master’s shoulder; the strap of the dress snaps. Both women's mouths fall open as beads scatter across the floor. 

Cassia kneels to the floor, frantically trying to grab the beads. 

Throwing her arms up in disgust, Lucretia nips, "Get out of my sight."

Cassia looks up with remorse and catches Lucretia's steely gaze.

Shooing her with a wave of the hand, Lucretia orders, “Just leave them and go outside. Clean the balcony. And for heaven’s sake, try not to break anything!" 

Cassia stumbles out the doors with a deep breath. Fabia follows, setting down a bucket of water and rags, before scurrying back inside the villa. 

Cassia absentmindedly starts sweeping down the cob webs and debris from the floor, forgetting the gladiators are sparring below.   
______________  
Varro eyes Cassia up on the balcony, and his stomach once again flips. His distraction by the woman causes his arm to fall, allowing Spartacus to easily jab him with a wooden sparring sword. The wood hitting his chest draws Varro’s attention back to his opponent. 

“For a man that just received good news, you seem distracted.” Spartacus points out before flicking his eyes upwards, “Do you know her?” 

Varro shakes his head and releases a long sigh while carefully choosing words. “Sort of. She tended to me after I attacked Ashur.”

“Varro! Spartacus! Back to work!” Doctore yells at the men from across the courtyard. 

Stealing another look at Cassia, Varro shakes his arms and squares away with his sword lifted. 

The two men circle one another, and in a low voice Spartacus asks, “What about her has you concerned?” 

Varro shakes his head while dogging a jab. “I’m not sure.” 

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” Varro sends Spartacus a look, which causes him to smile. He blocks the swing of Varro’s sword with his own.  
“I think she has feelings for me.” Varro partially confesses. 

“For you?” Spartacus is clearly amused by the situation. 

His face wrinkles in annoyance. “Yes... me.” 

“Oh, take it easy. I’m just busting your balls.” He says while patting Varro’s shoulder, but he wiggles away from his friend and steals another glance at the balcony. He wanted nothing more than to speak to her, even if he didn’t know what to say to right the situation or comfort her. 

The announcement for lunch is a welcome break from the interrogation and sparring. Varro quickly drops his sword and walks inside for his meal. Spartacus shoots another look upward and sees Cassia’s eyes following Varro.   
_________________  
Cassia huffs as she lugs the large jug of wine from the cellar. It’s the second party this week, and all the prepping and entertaining is starting to take its toll. Cassia’s tired and just wants to sleep, but it isn’t possible at the moment. Pausing outside, Cassia realizes the gladiators would probably be on display for guests to ogle and touch. The pure thought of the spectacle nauseated her. With a deep breath, she re-enters the party. Careful not to look any guest in the eye, Cassia weaves through the crowd and refills goblets. Content that the crowd is satiated, she moves to the wall and leans against it for a brief break. She relishes the slight relief from the throbbing pressure in her back from spending the day on her feet. Cassia makes a conscious effort to keep her gaze averted from the gladiators, figuring it would be easier to ignore the whole group than to attempt to single one out. 

"Why the sour expression?" Duro asks with a cheeky grin. Cassia shoots daggers over to the man. 

"What makes you think I'm sour?" Cassia curtly retorts. 

"It’s hard not notice when a woman with such a radiant smile hasn’t blessed us all with sunshine in days.” 

Cassia can’t help the small giggle and smile that flourishes. 

“Oh! I think we’ve finally got one.” Duro teases. 

She immediately turns her head away in embarrassment. 

“I suppose all good things are short lived. If I’m lucky you’re beauty will once again grace me.” 

Varro scoffs when he sees Duro and Cassia out of the corner of his eye. 

Spartacus leans forward to see what's upset him. "It seems she's found someone else to focus on."

Rolling his eyes, Varro mutters, “Now you mock me? May Jupiter and all the gods damn you.” 

Spartacus chuckles. "I'm sorry to have offended you." 

Varro fists clench as Duro continues to flirt with Cassia. He finds it hard to restrain himself from making an outburst. He knows there are no true grounds for him to be upset by their actions. He’s married and Cassia isn’t his, but he’s already passed logical reasoning.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you.” Spartacus blatantly points out. 

Varro once again rolls his eyes at his friend while adding, “I’m not jealous of him.” 

“Okay.” Varro finds himself annoyed with the obvious disbelief and the flirting occurring a few feet away.   
_________________  
The cool evening air is a shock to Cassia's skin. Relieved to be dismissed from the party, she crosses her arms and rubs them up and down. Walking towards her quarters, a figure sitting on the ledge catches her attention. Glancing up, the stars are covered by clouds. Her eyes travel down to see the person shift, the faint moonlight reflects off golden locks, and Cassia halts realizing its Varro. 

Frozen in place, Cassia quietly struggles with herself. Varro was sitting in that place knowing it’s where Cassia escapes to star gaze. She momentarily wonders if he is waiting for her. Cassia shakes the foolish thought from her head. Before she can start walking, a sneeze betrays her, and Varro spins catching her standing in the courtyard. 

Cassia feels like crying at her luck as Varro moves towards her. 

“I was hoping you’d stop.” 

“It wasn’t my intention.” She bitterly confesses. 

“Nonetheless, I wanted to speak with you.” 

“What is there to say?” 

“I don’t know but I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He quietly admits. 

"You know nothing about me."

"Then let me." He reaches for Cassia's elbow but she quickly jerks away. 

“A few stolen moments hardly constitutes a friendship.” 

“Cassia, I….I confess that I don’t know what to say. I’m feeling confused, but I need to know how you are.” 

She dips to regain his dropped gaze. "Why? To feel better about your own actions?" 

A pained look flashes across Varro’s face as he speaks, "I know you're mad at me and you have every right…"

Cassia laughs at Varro. "You think I'm mad at you? Why would I expect anything different from a gladiator, after all, you are used to the attention being all about you. "

“Cassia…”

“I’m mad at myself for feeling.” 

Varro shakes his head and furrows his brow. 

“No, Varro! There is nothing to say. Your apology won’t help me regain my self-dignity. I beg of you to just let me be.” 

“You’ve misunderstood my intentions.” 

Cassia’s face twists at his confession. “I think you’re intentions have been pretty clear.”

Varro takes a large step forward and grabs a hold of her arms, pulling her into him. Her heart jumps into throat as he stares into her eyes. In an instant, Varro greedily captures her lips. Cassia feels her resolve slip as she melds into Varro. Her lips press into his with matched intensity and desire. For a fleeting moment, she allows herself to enjoy his touch and kiss, but the nagging reality floods her mind. Cassia pulls back from Varro’s embrace and slaps him across the face.

His brow shoots up as the stinging radiates throughout his cheek. 

She stares back at him in disbelief. 

“I deserve that.” Varro murmurs. 

“You don’t deserve any more of my time.” Cassia wipes a stray tear, running away despite her aching body. 

Spartacus awaits Varro in the doorway to the gladiator quarters with confusion written on his face. 

“Don’t.” Varro spits before pushing past him and heading to his cell.


	4. Drunk Fools

The ludis is gleeful in celebration, but it isn’t a party thrown by Quintus and Lucretia. They'd been away on business for the day and weren't expected back until the next. The slaves and gladiators conduct business as usual in their absence, slaves tending to chores while the gladiators trained. But the evening provides them the freedom to let loose. The guards are even slightly lax in The Master's absence by not enforcing curfew or restricting movement.

Cassia, Marina, and a few other slaves manage to scrounge enough coin together to buy a vessel of wine. The women are giddy as they take sips and gossip.

"I think being stuck here with those beastly men is torture." Antonia reasons.

"Why? They’re no different than the guards. They're men we can't touch or fuck." Drusilla shrugs, dismissing Antonia’s claim.

"Exactly! That's a worse fate than being a slave. A sexless life!" Antonia dramatically asserts. 

"Being a personal servant doesn't look so bad now." Drusilla jokes, and the women erupt into laughter.

Marina shoves Cassia's arm. "She's touched a gladiator."

Cassia's eyes bulge out of her head, while the other women halt with their mouths agape.

"Marina!" Cassia screeches.

"You took care of that blonde one, Varro, right?" Her friend asks, and Cassia breathes a sigh of relief, realizing that she hadn't spoken a word of her interactions with Varro.

"It was nothing. I had almost forgotten." She calmly dismisses. 

With the communal cup pressed to her lips, Antonia begs, "Please tell us they're as spectacular up close."

Cassia lets out a small laugh and admits, "Well, he wasn't terrible."

"Why can't I be summoned to take care of a gladiator?" Marina questions.

"Because we all know what you'd really do!" Drusilla winks, and the women once again burst with mirth.

Cassia stumbles as gets up from her spot. "Excuse me ladies but I need to visit the toilet." She hears a "Good luck!" as she traipses out the villa into the cool air. After finishing, she is startled to find Duro relieving himself over the edge. He turns slightly and sends her a cheeky smile.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Well, this is a popular spot." She snickers.

Duro adjusts his loin cloth as he moves forward. "What have you been up to this evening, beautiful?”

Cassia smiles. "I've had some wine."

His eyebrows shoot up as he smiles back. "You've been drinking wine? Maybe I should join you in the quarters."

Cassia's stomach flips as he toys with a strand of hair and leans down. Looking him in the eye, she mutters, "The guards aren't being that generous."

"That's a shame." He murmurs while ghosting her lips, sending a small shiver through her body. Duro’s tongue caresses her bottom lip before capturing her lips. He hungrily devours her mouth and she matches with equal fervor. 

“Duro! Did you get lost?” Argon’s voice cuts through the night air. Duro pulls back, gently brushing his thumb over Cassia’s lips. 

“Nah! I’m coming.” He calls back to his brother, while his eyes remain on Cassia as he cradles her face.

“Hurry up! We’re waiting on you!” 

“Brotherly duty calls. An enticing game of dice waits.” His eyes widen in mock excitement. 

“Okay.” She says, kissing the inside of his palm before he releases her. 

“Until next time.” He says with promise, offering a sly smile as he staggers away. Cassia bites her lip as she watches Duro retreat. She wistfully turns and Varro’s figure startles her as he stands by the well. His jaw is tight as his eyes bore through her. 

Cassia can’t help but suppress a small chuckle at his expression. Varro eventually breaks his stare and shakes his head, striding towards the quarters. 

“Varro!” She calls his name without thinking of the ramifications. 

He pauses and rolls his shoulders before facing her. Cassia waits in the center of the courtyard, the moonbeams illuminating her skin. Varro had been attempting to ignore the gut punch of seeing her kiss Duro. An apparent glutton for punishment, he strides to meet her in the middle. 

“Cassia.” He curtly replies. 

Varro watches a smirk slowly spread across her face. “How’s your evening?” 

He can’t help but roll his eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” She blurts. 

A cold laugh escapes Varro. “Really?” He asks in a condescending tone. 

“Yes.” 

Looking at the horizon, Varro grits his teeth in an attempt to mice his words. “Why apologize for something you clearly enjoyed?” He probed.

Cassia grips Varro’s hand and leads him to the edge where they previously star gazed together. He reluctantly sits down next to her. 

“Because I know how it feels.” Cassia’s words deliver another blow to Varro’s gut. 

Varro smacks his lips in annoyance at the situation. 

“Well, it seems you’ve gotten retribution and if you excuse me, I’m leaving.” Cassia tugs on Varro’s arm urging him to sit. 

“That wasn’t my intention.” 

Narrowing his eyes at her, he grits,. “You’ve had libations.” 

“And you haven’t?” Cassia counters. 

“Cassia, you’ve spent days avoiding me after vocalizing several times you wanted nothing to do with me.”

She nervously looks down at her hands, then glances at his face. “And you believed me?” She queries. 

Varro watches Cassia scoot closer, wanting nothing more than to touch her. But he restrains himself, instead opting to let her lead. 

Cassia leans on his shoulder and trails fingers up his arm. Inhaling his masculine scent, she presses her lips to his bicep. It’s all Varro needed, leading her by an arm into his lap. He trails kisses up her jaw and down her neck. Knowing they were sitting on a ledge, Cassia carefully moves to straddle his waist. The potentially dangerous situation paired with Varro’s touch only heightened her desire. Cassia grinds her hips into his, causing him to bite down on her neck, and she moans into his ear. 

“We can’t do this here.” Varro growls against her skin.

Cassia ignores his plea by passionately kissing him. He forgets trying to relocate them when her tongue caresses his. When Cassia rolls her hips, Varro snaps back to reality. She shallows his growl as he breaks away. 

"I mean it." He holds onto her waist as she climbs down. Cassia shivers at the lost contact. Varro grabs her hand and leads her behind the outdoor storage. Once he knows they are out of sight, Varro pulls Cassia into his arms and continues kissing her. He spins them and pins her to the wall, rubbing his body against hers. She bites back a moan when Varro's hands slide down to firmly grab her butt, and she instinctively jumps up and wraps her legs around his torso. Varro repeatedly licks and sucks on her neck, driving her wild. Unable to speak, she gently pulls on his hair while bucking against him.

"I need you." Varro growls. 

Cassia bites Varro's lip as she reaches between them freeing his erection, stroking his length before guiding it to her wet core and teasing it along her opening. 

She yanks at his hair again while Varro pleads, "End this torture." 

Cassia presses her face into Varro's neck as she grants his wish, guiding him into her. Varro let's out an audible sigh once he's filled her to the hilt. 

She scrapes her teeth along Varro's shoulder as he begins thrusting, each moan from Cassia encouraging him to go deeper and harder. Cassia rocks her hips and digs her heels into Varro's ass to counter his movements. 

"Look at me." He pleads. Cassia lifts her head and Varro's places a kiss on her forehead as he quickens the pace. She digs her nails into his back as he continuously hits Cassia's sweet spot.

"Varro…" Cassia softly cries, and Varro's cock twitches inside of her. Cassia places her forehead to his as her walls tighten, and he slows the pace to prolong the euphoric wave. 

Varro releases a hiss as he withdraws and gently puts Cassia down. Straightening out her dress, Varro wraps her in an embrace, scattering kisses along her face before kissing her lips. 

Keeping an arm wrapped around her, Varro weaves fingers into her hair and tugs her head back to search her eyes.

Cassia eventually breaks the silence, "I wish I could stay in your arms." 

A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Me too."   
___________  
Cassia sets the vessels down at the well. She dampens a rag and wipes it over her face. It is easily the hottest day of the year. Lucretia demanded fresh cool water be readily available in all rooms. Cassia felt it was an extravagant waste, but she knowingly bit her tongue at the demand. 

It’s meal time for the gladiators, and Varro and Spartacus sit near the door, both spotting Cassia at the well. 

“Yeah, she’s definitely over you.” Spartacus nods and smirks at the fresh love mark on Cassia’s neck. 

Varro knowingly continues to chew before swallowing. “I’m glad I could entertain you.” 

“You make it easy.” Spartacus takes a drink. 

Duro stands and walks out to the well where Cassia is filling vessels of water. 

Her heart races when he cups her chin, tilting her head. “So, kissing you wasn’t my drunken imagination?” He releases her and gently strokes the love bite with his thumb. 

“No.” She half-heartedly answers. 

“Did I hurt you?” The concern is evident on Duro’s face. 

Cassia shakes her head no. “Quite the opposite.” She reassures him.


	5. Drastic Measures

A small laugh escapes Cassia as she bats his hand away.

With a half serious expression on her face, “I have to get back to work.”

Duro wraps his arms around Cassia before she can attempt to scuttle off. He gently nuzzles her neck and nibbles at her ear.

“Are you sure?”

Pulling away she looks Duro in the eye, “I’m sure you’re going to get us both in trouble.”

Duro quickly kisses Cassia before grudgingly releasing the woman.

“When can I see you?” Duro asks with a sparkle in his eye.

“We live in the same compound. Aren’t we bound to run into each other?”

With a cheeky smile, Cassia bounds off into the villa. She quietly hums while completing tasks and thinking about Duro. Soon its break time and Marina tugs Cassia’s arm.

“You’ve been in a daydream all morning. Care to share with a friend?” Marina quizzically looks at Cassia.

Shaking her head, “Speaking of it might cause harm.”

“Well delicate matters require special care.” Marina plops down in a shady spot. “I’ll just assume it has something to do with your disappearance the other night.”

Cassia rolls her eyes before sitting next to her friend and leaning against the wall. Marina casually leans over and whispers, “I heard some good gossip earlier.”

Perking up, Cassia begs, “Do tell!”

“Spartacus and Varro are set to fight an exhibition match.”

Cassia attempts to distance herself from the news by studying her nails to appear disinterested. “They’ll fight in the ring together?”

Marina shakes her head. “No, it’s not a real match but a fake one for show.”

Relief washes over Cassia. “Why would they do such a thing?”

“I didn’t hear that part but I want to take care of any injured parties.” Marina giggles at her confession and Cassia playfully slaps her arm.  
____________  
“Just take care of that one.” Medicus thumbs behind him. Cassia nods and hears him grumbling as he hobbles away, “These fools have been at it all day and I’m tired of fixing them.”

She bites back a smirk while moving toward the table, abruptly stopping when she notices the patient. Duro lies back with legs arched and an arm covering his eyes. There’s a large deep gash along his left side. She furrows a brow in wonder at the injury, knowing it wasn’t a day at the arena.

“Drastic measures to ensure some time spent with me.” Cassia’s voice pulls Duro out of a light slumber. Lifting his arm up, he winks at Cassia and grins.

“It worked.” Duro’s grin quickly turns to a grimace as she begins to clean debris from the wound.

“What happened?”

“I was sparring with Crixus. Gauls and Germans aren’t the best of friends.” He says’ with a slight laugh followed by a hiss as she digs into the wound. Cassia places her hand on Duro’s shoulder.

“I’m almost done.” Cassia washes the wound with water before placing antiseptic made from willow on the gash. “Can you sit up?” she asks. Duro nods and slowly uses his good side to roll himself upright. Placing a cloth over the wound, she uses longer pieces tied around his chest to keep it all in place.

“There.”

Duro grabs her hand, gently kissing the top. “Thank you.”

“Is that how you thank all medicus?” she quips.

“Just the ones with smiles so bright and beautiful they could light up the evening sky.” Cassia blushes at his words. “Please stay with me.” Duro quietly pleads.

“The Gods must favor you because you’re my charge for the evening.” Duro pats the bed next to him. Cassia can’t help but smile at the cute expression on Duro’s face as she climbs next to him.  
____________  
Despite being exhausted from her day in the infirmary, Cassia knew sleep wasn’t going to come easily with thoughts of Duro running through her head. They had spent the afternoon conversing and mercilessly flirting. Cassia props herself on the ledge to enjoy the quietness of the evening; the stars and cool breeze immediately setting her racing mind at ease.

“You’re a very difficult woman to track down.”

The sound of his voice sent tingly waves of shock throughout her body.

“Yet here you are.” Cassia speaks over her shoulder.

“Very well.” Varro replies with a hint of disappointment.

“Are you leaving so soon?” Cassia asks, conflicted to which answer she truly desires to hear from him.

“I can tell when I’m not welcome.” Varro huffs.

With a large sigh Cassia blurts, “It’s been a long day. Please accept my apology for being short.”

Reluctantly settling next to her, Varro simply replies. “Okay.”

Cassia keeps her eyes trained forward even though she feels Varro’s on her.

“I want to talk to you about…”

Shaking her head vehemently, “Varro, let’s not.”

Varro snorts and briefly looks away, “I should have known.”

“Yes, you should have.”

“You are frustrating,” he admits.

Cassia turns her head to meet his gaze. “What do you expect from me? Haven’t we been through this before?”

Twisting his face, “I’ve clearly made a mistake thinking it might be different.”

“Different how? Am I supposed to spread my legs whenever you appear?” Cassia bitterly asks.

“No!” Varro’s voice betrays him and Cassia appears stunned at his severe response. Pinching the bridge of his nose he exhales, “I don’t know what to think when you are so fickle.” 

Varro nervously bites his lip waiting for Cassia’s response but she just blankly looks over the valley.

“I’ve once again said the wrong thing.”

“Varro, where could this possibly go?”  
“All I know is that I care about you.” Varro confesses and feels like a weight is lifted from his shoulders.

“You’re mistaking lust for care.” Cassia counters.

“Cassia, you aren’t being fair.” Her heart races as she processes.

“I don’t know what’s fair about any of this,” dropping her head as she speaks the words slowly and softly.

“I just want a chance to get to know you.” Varro looks at her with complete sincerity in his blue eyes.

“What do you want to know?” Varro’s brow quirks, he wasn’t expecting Cassia to give in. 

She’d been pushing him away for so long and he expected her rejection.

“I probably shouldn’t push this newly granted freedom.” Cassia’s eyes narrow and he smiles. 

“You know why I’m here. How did you end up here?” 

Cassia smacks her lips before responding. “My father was a surgeon. I followed him to calls, eventually learning the skills and sometimes performing procedures myself. That’s why I’m often asked to help Medicus.” Varro watches her pause and close her eyes, he began to worry she was going to change her mind and withdraw from him.

“Unfortunately, father had a nasty habit of spending more than what was made. It eventually caught up to him and to pay the debts, I was sold into slavery.” Cassia grinds out the last words feeling vulnerable with her admission.

Varro sits stunned.

“I don’t want your pity.” Cassia asserts.

“Your father is a coward and fool,” Varro declares as anger courses through his veins.

“It is best to endure what you cannot change.”

“That is true but you can hope for a better future.”

“This is my future unless my freedom is bought for me.” Cassia emits. Immediately regretting her decision to share, Cassia wants to hide from him but she knows granting him this small victory won’t allow her to escape.

Varro stands up and offers Cassia his hand. “You’ve had a long evening and I’m sure you are ready for bed.” She nods and takes his hand while climbing off the ledge.

Slowly walking towards the slave quarters, Varro silently relished in the small accomplishment of getting Cassia to open up.

“Good night, Varro.” Cassia whispered. He smiled down at her before cupping her face and planting a kiss on her forehead. Realizing he’d be lying if he didn’t admit his true feelings in wanting to kiss her, he hesitantly leans down and softly kisses her lips. Cassia instantly responds and soon they are in a passionate embrace.

Pulling away Cassia murmurs, “You’ve got to stop doing that.”

With a smirk Varro walks backwards calling out, “Good night, Cassia.”


	6. Party Favors

Unable to sleep, Cassia decides to get an early start to her morning and pads her way down to the medicus. Across the hall Medicus’ loud snores are unmistakable. She wonders how any of the patients can ever sleep with such racket. Upon entering the room, Cassia discovers Duro still asleep. She gently pulls back the thin blanket to reveal that Medicus had removed Duro’s bandages, the wound was no longer bleeding and she bargained that he’d likely be released by evening. As she pulled up the thin muslin Duro’s hand forcefully grabs her wrist. His eyes widen in surprise obviously startled awake by the woman. He lets go of Cassia’s wrist once he realizes she is grimacing in pain. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” She softly speaks. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Duro shakes his head. “I should be the one apologizing. Are you okay?” He questions with genuine concern. 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

Sitting up the rest of way Duro reaches for her hand and draws her wrist upward, placing small kisses along her red skin; internally cursing himself knowing it would likely bruise. 

A small smile graces Cassia as she watches Duro affectionately kiss her injury. 

“I’m no medicus but that should do.” He says with a grin. Cassia places a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“Have you attempted to walk? You’ll likely be sore considering the location of the wound.” 

“I will if you go with me?” Cassia nods in approval as the two of them move toward the door, Duro stumbles. Cassia grabs his bicep and places her other hand on his chest in an attempt to steady the man. A smirk appears on Duro’s face as he backs Cassia against the wall. Her mouth drops with the realization. 

“I have been outwitted,” Cassia teases. 

She can feel him smiling against the skin of her neck. Slowly, Cassia runs her hands up his arms and wraps them around his neck. Duro pulls back and looks her in the eye. 

“I think this is a much better idea.” 

“I'm sure you do." Cassia smirks. 

Duro cups her chin while running his thumb along her bottom lip.

"You are beautiful,” He emits, always shameless in his attempt to court the woman. 

Sliding her hands from his neck, Cassia’s fingers fall down the plane of his chest only to stop at the waistband with a sigh before conceding, “And you are injured." 

Duro flings his head back in unspoken frustration. He's been patiently waiting for Cassia to let him do anything beyond kissing. There always seemed to be something stopping or interrupting them. 

“I’m likely to be released.” He pouts. 

Momentarily mulling over his words, Cassia tugs at his waistband pulling him closer and grazes the fabric over his erection. Pressing her lips to his neck, Duro looks down at her green eyes brimming with desire. 

Nibbling at his jawline up, she stops at his ear with a whisper, "You have to be quiet or I’ll stop.” 

Duro nods in understanding as he follows her movements. Cassia spits on her hand before dipping into his loincloth, Duro suppresses a groan clenching his eyes shut as her hand moves from the base of his cock up the shaft. He can’t help panting as Cassia picks up speed, using her thumb to spread the pre cum around his sensitive head. Duro presses against Cassia, kissing along her shoulder and clavicle. Her movements feel amazing but Duro pines for more. He tugs at her wrist; he begins walking backwards with Cassia warily following his lead. Duro sits on the bed pulling her between his legs. 

Delivering a passionate kiss, starting off hard and then slow. Cassia slides onto his lap in an attempt to move closer to him. Duro smiles against her lips before parting. 

“Do you have any idea how much I want you?” He quietly asks. 

“Duro…”

“I know what you are going to say. Grant me this.” Duro slides his hand up her back and Cassia shivers in response. “Let me pleasure you while you pleasure me?” 

Duro slides further back on the bed to make room for the woman. Glancing into the hallway in trepidation, Cassia moves her hand up his thigh and positions herself next to him. Licking the tip of his cock and teasingly wrapping her mouth around the head before pulling out to run her tongue along the length. Duro pulls up her dress, exposing her small round bottom. He forcefully grabs a cheek as Cassia takes him fully into her mouth. In appreciation, Duro slaps her extremity before fingering her wet core. Panting fills the room, each lost in pleasure. The temptation coupled with the risk of being caught and desire effortlessly overrules any rationale; Cassia positions herself over Duro. The ache is nearly unbearable. His eyes widen in surprise as he tightly grips her hips. She takes a moment to adjust before gently rocking her hips. Duro bites his lip as he watches, mesmerized by her movements which are now fast and hard. Duro lowers his hand to tease eliciting a breathy, “Yes.” 

Cassia’s nails dig into Duro’s chest as she attempts to remain balanced while nearing her orgasm. Duro thrusts hard upward hitting the right spot and Cassia quickly unravels, her walls clenching around his cock. The sensation brings forth Duro’s own release. Cassia collapses on Duro as both catch their breath. He idly plays with her hair as he reflects upon their actions. Cassia presses a soft kiss to Duro’s chest. 

“You were worth the wait.” He speaks with conviction but Cassia only smiles in return. A nagging feeling pools in the pit of her stomach.   
_____________

The party in honor of Numerius was underway as guests were intermingling and happily feasting. Cassia strolls through the crowd wishing she could have stayed with Duro in the medicus. As far as the compound was concerned, his wounds still had not healed but Naevia insisted Cassia was more valuable upstairs at the party. It hadn’t taken her long to spot Varro and Spartacus out of the corner of her eye. The two men appeared to be laughing and chatting as they stood among the other gladiators. Marina wiggles her eyebrows as she passes behind the men. Cassia stifles a laugh at her friend’s brazen behavior. 

Batiatus addresses the party guests, announcing the exhibition match in honor of Numerius’ birthday. As he calls Spartacus and Crixus forward, Numerius interrupts. 

“Crixus has seen his better days pass. I would have Varro fight in his place.” Numerius insists.

Batiatus looks surprised as does Varro. Cassia’s forehead creases in confusion; she thought Spartacus and Varro were set to fight. She’d have to ask Marina when given the chance. 

Stepping forward Varro asks his friend, “Did you have a hand in my elevation?” 

Spartacus glances around the room before replying, “The boy’s change comes as a surprise.” The two men take swords and shields handed to them. Batiatus’ voice cuts through the excitement of the crowd. 

“Come Numerius! These men. These titans of the arena await your command.” 

Turning to Varro, Spartacus asserts, “Let us give them a show.” Varro simply smirks in response. 

Numerius drops his hand with a huge smile as he yells, “Begin!” 

Spartacus wastes no time attacking Varro who is quick to deflect the advances with his shield. In return, Varro wields his sword but Spartacus hits it away. 

Cassia tentatively watches Spartacus and Varro circle each other. The sound of metal clanging as swords and shields meet. With a spin, Varro swings his sword as Spartacus ducks and thrusts his sword forward blocking the attempt. Varro briskly slams his shield down causing Spartacus to tuck and roll away.

The crowd is awed by the quickness of the men. Varro smiles before cockily sticking his tongue out at Spartacus who looks amused by the gesture. 

Varro frequently lunges at Spartacus who successfully defects each attempt. Varro doesn’t let Spartacus’ alertness hinder his determination. Varro promptly distracts Spartacus by swinging the shield forward, Spartacus reacts by holding up both swords which allows Varro to swing his sword, connecting to Spartacus’ side and drawing blood.   
The crowd is surprised by the action but the two gladiators only smile, clearly having fun. 

Soon Spartacus and Varro are going head to head again. Successfully ducking advances and swinging swords in a stalemate. Varro eventually tires and Spartacus notices the weakness by drawing Varro to over extend himself. Varro swings wide attempting to make contact and Spartacus moves out of the way but elbows Varro in the back of the head. 

Rubbing his head, Varro playfully scowls at his friend before proceeding. With a quick jab to the back of the knee by using the handle of the weapon, Varro falls to the ground. The men continue battle with Varro on the floor. As Varro attempts to get up, Spartacus draws his sword to Varro’s neck. Varro laughs in defeat and the crowd cheers. 

Seizing the moment, Batiatus announces, “Spartacus still the champion of Capua! And Varro, a very formidable opponent and one to watch closely in the future. Come Numerius, pass judgement on our fallen warrior.” 

The gladiators and the crowd watch as Numerius lifts his hand in a fist with the thumb out. The boy slowly lowers it signaling a thumb down or death verdict. 

The crowd awes at the decision. Varro shoots Spartacus look of confusion. 

Batiatus quickly jumps in, “Apologies Magistrate but it was agreed that this was just an exhibition match not a fight to the death.” 

The Magistrate nods in understanding yet Numerius begs, “Father.” 

Spartacus looks down at Varro with worry and Cassia helplessly watches fear spread across Varro’s eyes. Her own body numb with shock.

The Magistrate rubs his chin in contemplation, “Numerius has reached his decision but I think the excitement of the day has driven him mad. Thank you, Batiatus for the game and your kind generosity for hosting the event.” 

Batiatus and Lucretia laugh in unison as relief flashes across faces.   
____________

Varro stands up as Cassia is ushered into his cell.

A small smile turns at the corner of his lip and Cassia feels her blood boil. 

"Thank you, Albus." Varro calls to the guard.

Cassia never gives Varro a chance to greet her, "I'm a prize?" 

"Did you not wish for an evening in my arms?"

"Drunk fools say many things."

"Well that may be the case but you are here now." 

"As if I had a choice! So that means I should be grateful for being summoned to your cell for pleasure? Please forgive my ungrateful attitude." Cassia barks, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Varro humorlessly chuckles to himself, rolling his eyes to the side. "Wine might have been a better request." 

"Let's get this over with." Cassia reaches up to the straps of her dress. Varro darts over, immediately clasping his hands over hers. His brows are pinched as he surveys her face.

"I'd never lie with you unwillingly." 

Her heart jumps into her throat knowing Varro was sincere. Varro takes a step back and sits on the bed, once again unsure where he stands with the woman. Varro felt as if she were becoming his new vice, constantly craving her presence. At least with gambling there was a possible gain and it could benefit his family. He couldn't figure out what there was to gain from her.

Cassia moves to sit opposite of Varro, both staring at the other. Varro clenches his jaw and breaks eye contact, nervously biting his lip before breaking the silence. 

“Since you are stuck here like a caged animal for the foreseeable future, please sit on the bed instead of the floor.” 

Without a word, Cassia moves to sit on the far end of the bed. Her stubbornness preventing conversation, even if she was vexed by the man the floor of the dungeon was the last place she wanted to be. Attempting to leave would mean punishment or death. Gladiators were held in a higher accord than a medicus house slave. Cassia was stuck in more ways than one. Tears threatened to spill at her currently reality. 

Wiping her eyes as she coldly asks, “Was getting to know me merely a ploy?” 

Varro scrunches his face and spits out, “No! Despite your conviction I have listened, providing space when asked and surrendering at your will. How have you not realized I will say and do whatever you tell me to do because I have no pride when it comes to you?” 

Cassia freezes upon hearing his words. Her own pride preventing her from speaking yet a flurry of emotion swelled within. Peeling herself from the end of the bed, she moves to a straddling position on Varro’s lap. He instinctively clutches her, and crashes his lips onto hers. Parting her mouth with his tongue as they fight for dominance before Varro pulls away. He pulls away the fabric covering her breast and greedily licks Cassia's nipple. She can feel Varro's erection as her hips instinctively rock against his. Cassia hisses as Varro tugs her nipple between his teeth, moving to kiss and bite at the flesh of her breast. Cassia feels Varro's hand move between them, not wanting to lose contact or friction she grips his shoulders. Varro begins teasing her wet folds with his finger, moving up and along her opening. A slight moan escapes Cassia when he enters her core and begins pumping. Working his fingers and teasing her breasts. Cassia relishes in the pleasure from Varro's thick fingers. Moving his free hand to her hip and tightening the grip with each teasing thrust and moan. Recognizing the familiar pull in her abdomen as she nears climax, Cassia moves against his hands and Varro smirks against her neck knowingly. Her head flings back as she rides out her orgasm. 

Lifting her off of his lap, Varro sets her down and kneels before her. Speaking against her thigh between kisses, "Cassia, I think about you all the time. Wishing for another kiss, to touch your flesh, and to hear you moan my name. Deny it all you will but I know you feel it too." 

Cassia lets out a silent cry and clenches a fistful of hair when he starts running his tongue along her lips. Varro's tongue gingerly licks her wet folds, grazing over her already sensitive nub. Varro growls whenever her fingers dig into his scalp. Varro inserts the tip of his tongue before running up her core and flicking it over her clit. 

"Varro..." Cassia breathily cries as she writhes in pleasure. 

Varro kisses the inside of her thigh and Cassia props herself up with an elbow. Releasing his hair and tracing her fingers down his jaw. 

"I need to feel you." With his eyes training on her vibrant green eyes, Varro stands dropping his loincloth. Cassia bites her lip as he crawls over her, kissing her body on the way.

Against her neck Varro orders, "Say it again." 

His erection now torturously rubbing her inner thigh as she bucks her hips in protest before pleading, “Varro, take me.” 

Cassia’s back arches and she moans as his hips dig into her.   
________________

Cassia’s vision is blurry as her eyes slowly open to find her head on Varro’s chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. Craning her neck, small beams of light are creeping down the corridor. In his sleep, Varro releases a sigh and turns his head away as she carefully removes his arm. Slipping out of bed Cassia quickly dresses knowing she needs to get out before the other gladiators wake. Approaching the cell door she motions for the guard to release her. 

“Not even a goodbye kiss?” Her back stiffens. 

Without turning around Cassia responds, “I’m sorry if I woke you.” Just as the guard unlocks the cell and she steps out, Varro spins Cassia around. He searches her face as his thumb runs over her cheek. 

“I meant everything I said.” 

Nodding as she admits, “I know.” Varro leans down with a gentle kiss. Cassia turns and notices movement near another cell door. Her heart drops when she realizes it’s Duro. He looks completely stunned to see Cassia leaving Varro’s cell. The guard’s keys rattle as he unlocks the main exit. The two remain staring until the guard nudges her forward. Climbing the stairs, a loud shout and the rattling of a cell makes her skin crawl. Cassia quickly wipes away a tear, knowing it was Duro making the racket


	7. Woe of the Aftermath

Duro quickly moves up the stairs with one intention as his mind tortuously replays the scene from this morning, Varro kissing Cassia goodbye as she left his cell. Duro’s heart would shatter into smaller pieces every time he thought about the two of them. His only recourse now was to find Varro. As he rounds a corner, he spots Varro and Spartacus sitting down in the mess hall slumped over their bowls. Duro casually walks in, purposely bumping into the seated man before swiping his hand out and knocking Varro’s bowl to the floor with a crash. Varro looks up in confusion at Duro who is walking backwards out the door with a smug satisfied look. Varro is noticeably pissed that his food lies on the floor as he continues to stare at it. 

“What is your fucking problem?” Varro yells as he stands up to face the taunting man outside. 

“I’m tired of you getting everything while I sit here with nothing.” Duro spits as Varro closes in the gap between them. 

Varro’s face contorts at Duro’s words before uttering, “You’re mad.” 

Duro lunges, wrapping his arm around Varro’s throat. Varro’s fist connects to Duro’s side causing him to release Varro, stumbling back. Duro slowly circles Varro, contemplating his next attack. He watches Varro roll his shoulders, and Duro takes it as his opportunity, kicking up sand before charging again. As Varro shields his eyes from the debris, Duro darts around him and drives his elbow between his shoulder blades. 

Varro arches his back in pain and grinds his teeth to keep from crying out as Duro tackles him to the ground. He lands face first, and Varro uses his weight to roll them over and trap Duro beneath him, smashing his elbow into his chin. Duro yelps, intensely aware of the heavily muscled forearm pressed against his throat, until Varro straddles him and unleashes punch after punch to his head and face. Spartacus hooks his arms under Varro and pulls him off the other gladiator. Varro manages to send a kick to Duro’s chest which momentarily knocks the wind out of the man. He stands up, hunching over, attempting to catch his breath. 

“You good?” Spartacus asks Varro. He nods in affirmation, but Duro dashes forward and Spartacus releases Varro who delivers a clean uppercut to Duro.

Duro latches onto Varro’s arm to save his balance, causing the larger gladiator to drop to his knees. He attempts to kick Varro in the face, but he successfully dodges it, and Duro spins from the force and releases his arm in the process.  
Varro responds with a kick to the back of Duro’s knees, which sends him sprawling face down in the sand. Stalking over to the downed man, Varro reaches down to grab a fistful of his hair, but a booming voice breaks through the gathered crowd. 

“Enough!” Doctore yells with the crack of the whip before moving to the center of the crowd between the two men. Agron has placed himself to stand before his enraged brother, with palms open on his chest and calmly whispering to him. Duro’s eyes are still fixated on the other gladiator.

Doctore points to the gladiators, “Take Duro to Medicus and then his cell for the remainder of the day and both of you will starve until sunrise.” 

Cassia’s heart is thumping loudly in her chest as she watches Agron and Hamilcar drag Duro. Medicus steps up next to a bewildered Cassia, “I’m going to need an extra hand.” She simply nods in response and follows the old man down to the room where Duro is shrugging off Agron’s attempt to calm him down. Seeing Cassia walk in only sends him into another fit of rage. 

“No! Get out!” Cassia’s eyes well at the coldness and resentment in Duro’s voice.

Medicus shakes his head, “Go help the pretty one.” Pointing Cassia out the door, she deeply inhales before grabbing a few supplies and hurrying to Varro. 

Leaning against the wall in a seated position with his feet stretched before him, Varro raises his head at the sound of Cassia’s footsteps. She quickly assesses his injuries which appear minimal compared to Duro’s. Afraid to say anything, Cassia quietly cleans the cut above his brow and occasionally looks down but he remains stoic. By the time she finishes, Varro is clenching his jaw. Twisting to stand up, Varro’s hand darts out to grab her wrist and pulls her forward. His actions knock her off balance and she clutches his thigh to steady herself. 

Varro’s normally blue eyes have green flecks; despite the beautiful hue there is no warmth to be found. Cassia is overcome with unease as they continue to stare but the intensity becomes too much and she eventually glances sideways. 

“Why?” Varro asks in a flat tone. 

Cassia knows exactly what he’s asking but she doesn’t know the answer herself so she simply shakes her head. 

“ANSWER ME!” She jumps at the unexpected roughness. 

“I…I don’t know…” Cassia replies, barely above a whisper. 

“You don’t know? Oh, Cassia you are unbelievable.” Varro laughs and continues, “I am such a fool.” 

No longer willing to listen to him berate her, Cassia speaks up, “I don’t owe you an explanation.” 

His brows skyrocket as he scoots closer, “You don’t? I’m failing to see your reasoning here, not after all the times you’ve pushed me away only to lure me back in like some siren.” 

At this point Cassia’s insides are churning as she attempts to steady her nerves and remain or at least appear collected. 

“Who I spend my time with isn’t your concern.” She spits back. Varro’s grip on her wrist tightens and he jerks her forward, his mouth to her ear and Cassia squeezes her eyes shut.

“Deny us all you want but it’s very real. I won’t tolerate being lied to.” Before Cassia can respond, Doctore interrupts and Varro drops her hand. 

“Are you the woman responsible for this?” Cassia sheepishly looks up at the man unable to respond.

“Your expression gives you away. I don’t want to see you in the ludus unless it is required for medical attention. Are we clear?” Cassia nods in response, and Doctore turns to Varro. “You have training. Go!”  
___________  
“Do you mind telling me what that was all about?” Spartacus asks while making his way into Varro’s room. He had been hoping to avoid his friend, thinking that since he was without food for the remainder of the day he would spend meals in a quiet space. 

“I’d rather not.” Varro huffs in response. It had already been a long morning and being interrogated by his friend was the last thing he wished for. 

“We have nothing but time,” Spartacus presses but Varro remains silent. Spartacus didn’t need Varro to confirm his relationship with Cassia. He had already seen enough to put the pieces together but he felt Varro’s circumvention of the matter only manipulated and contorted emotions.

He certainly didn’t agree with the dalliance. 

Determined to get Varro to speak, Spartacus forces the topic by asking, “And your wife?”

Varro sends Spartacus a deadly stare. 

“Just a few weeks ago she was missing and you were beside yourself. What’s changed your mind?” 

“Nothing.”

“That’s hard to believe when you’ve been sneaking around the ludus with another woman.” 

Varro’s eyes squeeze shut as he rakes his face, carefully choosing his words. “I never intended for any of this to happen,” He quietly replies. 

“Temptation is accompanied by idleness.” Spartacus offers. 

Becoming irritated with his friend, Varro hastily reacts, “When have I been idle? I bust my ass here.” 

Spartacus steps toward his friend and grabs ahold of his head to look him in the eyes. “Physically, yes but you allowed your mind to become idle when Aurelia was missing.” 

“Aurelia and our family is my future but I’ve gotten caught up in this reality and now.” Varro confesses. 

“Then you must end it.” 

“It’s not that simple. I care for the woman.” 

“This will not end well.” Spartacus warns. 

“So I’ve been told.” Varro retorts, recounting all the times Cassia said those exact words.   
_______________  
The evening air feels good against her hot skin. After finally calming down, Marina offered to go get food for the two but Cassia insisted she was fine. Insisting that she just needed to let a few things go but she wasn’t ready to talk. Marina smiled but Cassia could tell she was hurt. Truthfully, Cassia wasn’t sure if she could confess to Marina about the mess she had created between herself and the two men. 

The gentle breeze rustled the trees, the sky was cloudless allowing the stars to twinkle with a crescent moon cascading a dull light, and crickets chirping all painting a relaxing evening as Cassia gingerly strolling along the ledge; lost in nature. Considering whether she wanted to park herself in her favorite spot or keep moving, muffled voices and giggles stirred through the quiet air and piqued her curiosity. Peeking around the storage, Cassia sees Duro pressing against a woman and whispering in her ear. When the woman laughs again, Cassia feels her pulse increase at the realization of who Duro was with. Shock threatens to overtake her but Cassia quickly shakes off the feeling in an attempt to rationalize.  
Through no fault of her own, Marina was unaware of her relationship with Duro. He was acting out because of Cassia, the blame lies with her. 

Cassia moves away from the building and pretends that she is searching for her friend, “Marina?” 

“Duro!” Marina giggles again before slapping the man’s shoulder as he nibbles at her ear. Gently pushing Duro away, Marina calls out “Cassia! I’m over here.” 

Duro stares at Cassia as he brushes a stray hair from Marina’s face. In return, Marina offers a sheepish smile and Cassia feels the bile rising before clearing her throat. 

“Antonia has been searching for you.” Cassia forces the lie out. 

“Oh, yes. I completely forgot.” Marina nods and smiles at Duro before turning with a wave. As she passes Cassia, Marina has a look of awe and Cassia feels even worse. Marina deserves to be happy and perhaps this moment would provide that, even if Duro was just using her as revenge. 

Waiting until Marina is out of earshot, Cassia turns to Duro who looks as if he’s eaten a canary. 

“I thought you were sent to your cell?” 

Duro shrugs, “I have my means.” 

“Look Duro...,” Before she can finish the statement Duro has cut her off. 

“Cassia I’m hardly interested in your excuses.” 

“I understand why you are upset but it wasn’t what it appeared to be.” Cassia begins and Duro immediately releases a humorless laugh. 

“What was it then because it looked like a rat crawling from the toilet?” 

Taking a step closer, Duro tenses at Cassia’s proximity as she looks him directly in eye before speaking. “I was summoned to his cell.” 

Duro’s face twists at her confession, knowing if it were true she wouldn’t have a choice in the matter. 

“I’m an ass,” Duro quickly replies as he tugs on his hair. 

Cassia reaches up to grab his hand while shaking her head no. “Please, let me finish.” Duro’s brows knit together as he waits for her to continue. 

With a slight hesitation, “I was summoned to his cell but it wasn’t the first time.” 

“He forces you to lie with him?” Duro’s voice full of anger, looking into Cassia’s eyes for confirmation as his mind races with the thought. 

Cassia once again shakes her head no. Duro takes a moment to process before squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Why are you telling me this?” He asks. 

“I owe you the truth. You deserve better than this.” 

Duro looks away and clenches his jaw. 

“I’m sorry, Duro.” Cassia says before tears fall. 

His hardened expression softens when he sees Cassia crying but his urge to know the truth persuades him from comforting the woman.

“Tell me, Cassia. Did you feel anything for me?” A cold hardness returning to his voice as he questions her. 

“Yes.” 

“But not as much as Varro?” 

Cassia covers her mouth to suppress the sobs that are threatening to escape. 

“At least you’re finally honest.” Duro bites before stalking off.   
_______________  
Cassia sits upright as the events of the day jar her from a light slumber. Looking around the room, she is unsure of how she got back to her quarters with exhausting and numbness fighting for dominance. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Cassia can feel the sting in her eyes as tears trickle down her face. A movement in the hallway pulls her eyes upwards in time to see Varro enter her quarters. He simply nods to the guard as if signaling and the other man scurries out of sight.

Varro barely a few feet from the door eyes the woman, noting her tear stained cheeks. 

“I was harsh this morning.” Her lip quivers at the recollection. Varro pauses, nervously biting his cheek before deciding to continue, “I am sorry for that.” 

Cassia reacts with a shaky, “Okay.” By some miracle she’s still managed to keep herself together as she watches Varro cautiously step closer. She tucks her legs underneath as he kneels before her and places a hand over hers. 

“Can we talk and be honest?” Varro queries with a hopeful expression plastered on his face. 

Cassia’s thumb gently strokes upward at his large palm covering her hand. Her eyes following the movement, knowing a conversation is needed but still scared of the potential outcome but mostly scared of her feelings for the man. 

“Cassia?” Varro whispers her name, trying to gain her attention. 

“Yes, Varro we should talk.” 

“There’s really no better way to say this but the fact is I’ve lost sight of what is important, the reason I’m here in this ludus, to correct my past mistakes. I need to focus on Aurelia and our family, and being the man I should be for them.” 

Cassia blankly stares at the man, his words stinging as they resonate. She quickly withdraws her hand from underneath his, quickly slapping his face as she jumps up to her feet. 

“How thoughtful of you, waiting until I have nothing left before deciding to do the right thing.” Cassia bitterly retorts. 

Standing with a spin to face her, Varro asks, “What good shall come from holding a wolf by its ears?” 

“How many times did I say that very thing?!” Cassia shouts back, her lip quivering in frustration. 

With a deep exhale, Varro steadies his voice, “It was foolish and selfish of me to think you’d ever reciprocate my feelings.” 

“Varro that’s not true.” Cassia says in a low voice. Varro pauses, wondering if he heard her correctly. Seeing the bewilderment on his face, Cassia deeply inhales before continuing, “I realize I have been pushing you away but it’s out of fear. The only man I’ve ever cared for, the man that was supposed to protect me betrayed me. Out of self-preservation I decided to never allow someone to cast me away again. Then you came along and admitting feelings for you meant I could once again be disposable.” 

Holding Cassia’s head, Varro places his forehead to hers before leaning down to kiss her. Cassia’s arms instinctively wrap around Varro, trailing fingers down his back as their lips move in unison. Suddenly Varro stiffens before parting, gently placing his hands on her shoulders to establish distance. 

“No.” He shakes his head to make a point. Cassia pinches her brows in confusion. 

“I meant everything I said about my family.” Cassia shakes her head as tears well up. “I don’t expect you to believe me but I do care about you. I’m sorry for misleading you, for all of this.”


	8. Reality Bites

The morning sun was already blistering hot as the men gathered to stand beneath their master perched on the balcony. The gladiators were curious to news of an announcement, knowing Batiatus it could be anything. Cassia nervously stands behind Batiatus as he begins his speech to the eager men. 

“Noble warriors of Capua! We are here this morning to share news amongst brothers.” He pauses as the men look among themselves. Leaning forward, Quintus grips the railing as he continues. “Some of you may have heard that our dear Medicus passed away two nights ago. We are grateful for his service and knowledge in our ludis. Fortunately, the Gods have blessed us with another readily available medicus in Cassia.” 

He turns and motions for the woman to step forward. She hesitantly stands next to her master, peering at the sea of men below. Doctore's eyes narrow and she knows he's wondering if her new position is going to cause further problems. Looking away she unintentionally spots Varro as she overhears Batiatus, “Cassia trained under her father before joining us." His face briefly softens surely thinking about what she'd told him about her past. Varro body stiffens as their master continues speaking. "You may know her from helping Medicus from time to time.” 

Straying from Varro, Cassia bites the inside of her cheek and meets Duro standing next to his brother with an uninterested look on his face as his leg bounces. Agron elbows him and sends a dirty look to his brother which results in Duro straightening up before rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

Pulling her attention back to Batiatus in time to hear, "Treat her with the respect she deserves and let's give her a warm welcome!" 

Her cheeks flush as the majority of the men below cheer but the stares from the three feel as if they are about to bore a hole through her being. Cassia timidly wipes the sweat from her brow, grateful for the sweltering heat to blame. Quintus and Lucretia insist on sharing a brief toast but it's hard for Cassia to relax, anxious to reach the cool sub-terrain of the medicus and away from the prying eyes below.  
___________  
Spartacus stumbles into the medicus with sweat beading on his body as he clutches his side. Cassia ushers over to help the wobbly man to the table. His flesh is hot to the touch.

“You are feverish,” she utters reaching for water and a rag. 

“It appears Varro’s sword nicked me deeper than I realized.” Spartacus notices Cassia wince at the name. 

Spartacus reaches Cassia’s hand to stop her attempts to clean his wound. “He cares for you.” 

Cassia meets his eyes before shaking it off and gently nudging Spartacus’s shoulder, guiding him backwards to the table. She places the wet rag on his forehead. 

“I’m going to give you some fennel to help you relax.” Spartacus nods, intently watching the woman diligently working on his oozing wound, unsure if it was the fever driving him mad but there was a silent grace about her. With heavy lids, Spartacus passes out before he could further contemplate and analyze the woman. 

The afternoon presses on as Spartacus fades in and out of sleep while Cassia maintains a close eye on the prized gladiator. Cassia would occasionally find herself thinking about their conversation earlier. Deep down Cassia knew Varro cared; he’d certainly made the point clear several times despite her relentless stubbornness but in the end her pride kept Cassia at bay. Despite all that, Varro’s apparent change of heart was a hurtful blow. Oddly it was much easier for Cassia to block the fact Varro cared deeply for the woman, when she heard it from the man himself. In fact, it was one of the last things he said to her but hearing it from his friend was hard to ignore. Cassia was attuned to the fact that Spartacus didn’t seem fond of her. Even though she knew he was likely delirious with fever, the words still resonated within her. 

Movement and the creak of the bed pull Cassia from her journal. She found taking notes of injuries, prognosis, treatments and times helped her keep track. It was especially useful when there was more than one patient. Having learned the practice from her father, Medicus thought she was ridiculous but she often suspected Medicus learned his skills on the job with no previous formal training. 

Setting the book down, Cassia made her way to Spartacus. Touching his head and face, she determined that his fever had dropped. Spinning she reached for a rag and the small wine vessel from the stocked supply table. She'd prepared it while he slept, loading it with various provisions needed to treat him. It allowed her to save time from hurrying across the room to the larger table and cabinet. 

Cassia faintly smiled at his wound, while still puffy from the infection it was no longer oozing. Discarding the bandages to the side, Cassia lightly scraped the scalpel along his flesh in efforts to remove the ground willow she'd previously placed on the wound to aid in healing. Spartacus breathed a sigh of relief when Cassia finished digging around the opening. Dipping a fresh rag into wine before wringing it out and placing it over the injury, Spartacus slightly flinches when she applies fresh leaves over the dressing and Cassia presses her lips into a line. 

“The water of life,” Spartacus jokes and begins laughing. His laugh quickly turns into a cough from his dry mouth. 

“Ah, yes. Nurturing many a fool, including myself,” Cassia admits before gently helping him sit upright before offering him a cup but firmly keeping a grip of the vessel warning, “Careful, take small sips.” Once he demonstrates his understanding, Cassia steps back to observe. She bites her lip in contemplation and Spartacus pauses. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Spartacus inquires pressing the cup to his lips. Cassia's eyes widen, not prepared to ask what's really on her mind. 

As if on cue, Varro struts in with a bowl of food and a huge smile. 

"Look who's back amongst us living!" He elbows his friend barely missing the injury and hissing at the realization. 

Spartacus shakes his head and grabs the bowl from Varro. 

Cassia remains frozen in the corner, suddenly insecure as she watches the two men socialize. 

It finally dawns on Varro that she's there as he does a double take over his shoulder. Draping one leg off the bed, Spartacus leans forward peering around his friend. 

"Is it okay if I eat?" Cassia nods. 

"I'm going to go get a bite myself. Enjoy." Cassia ducks out into the hallway and presses her forehead to the cold wall. 

"Get it together. He was never yours," she utters to herself.   
__________  
Duro and Varro were less than pleased to be paired together for sparring. Doctore decided it would be a good lesson in humiliation for Duro and knowing the two had a conflict only solidified his decision. 

"Ready to fight like a man?" Varro asks while he chooses a sparring sword. 

"If you were a man she wouldn't have come to me," Duro retorts, unable to resist an opportunity to prod. 

Varro puffs out his chest before countering, "Trust me, she wasn't thinking about you while I was in her." 

Duro and Varro cautiously circle, each waiting for the other to strike. 

Doctore's whip hits the ground between the foes stirring up a cloud of dust, the trainer growing impatient with their rivalry by loudly shouting, "Now!" 

Duro jabs his sword on impulse and Varro easily deflects the attempt by knocking Duro's sword from his hands. 

He rolls his eyes as Duro scrambles to retrieve the wooden weapon. 

Varro mutters, "At least Spartacus is a challenge." Once Duro has righted himself, Varro gloats, "Your brother babies you. Perhaps that's why your ass is constantly being handed to you." 

Duro's knuckles turn white wrapped around the handle and he instantly advances, swinging his sword forward and backward. Varro dodges the first swipe and meets the second swipe with his sword. Once again, Varro uses his skill to force Duro's sword back. Refusing to let Varro best him, Duro uses his lower body to help force his opponent’s sword away, slowly inching it back towards Varro. The two remain lock led in this stalemate until Varro yanks back and swipes low at Duro, who clumsily blocks the veiled attempt.

Varro steps back with a raised brow, slightly impressed that Duro managed to learn something but his arrogance prevents him from niceties.

"What would have stopped me from smashing your skull with my shield?" he asks. 

"Only the fact that you don't have the said shield," Duro fires back. 

Varro swings and his sword misses. Duro leers at the skilled gladiator’s miss. This only fuels Varro who advances upon Duro in a flurry of swings. Blinded by anger, he misses the first two attempts but the third swing makes contact with Duro's forearm. Duro's jaw clenches in frustration, having though he might have bested the man. 

Shaking his head Duro rushes at Varro who is prepared, dipping and weaving before slashing with a quick uppercut at Duro hitting his chin. Duro mistakenly jerks his head back from pain, dropping his guard which allows Varro to elbow his solar plexus and knock the wind out of him. Hunched over, Duro gasps for air as Varro towers and watches with a satisfied grin. 

As Duro stumbles to right himself, Doctore intervenes by placing his hands on their shoulders. 

"That's enough." Varro cracks his neck while still beaming at the defeated man. Doctore's eyes meet Varro before tilting his head, motioning for him to train elsewhere. The man had received enough humiliation.   
Turning to Duro, Doctore speaks, "Varro's right. You need to train with others because without Agron you'll never survive."   
___________  
“May I join you?" Cassia softly nods, scooting over to make room for Duro. 

"What brings you out?" Cassia inquires. Their last encounter wasn't pleasant, leaving both of them wounded so her curiosity was brimming.

Thoughtfully looking at her, Duro casually replies, "You of course." Cassia's brows lower, slightly taken aback by his response. 

Duro's eyes scan the dark valley, he takes a deep breath and studies his hands before continuing. 

"So you love him more but you didn’t deny feelings for me.” 

“Duro…” Cassia whispers before getting cut off. 

“No, Cassia hear me out. Give me a chance to prove to you that I’m the better man. I know in time you’ll grow to feel the same way I feel about you.” 

The sincerity broadcasted on Duro’s face made Cassia’s stomach flip. A shiver shoots down her spine, Cassia opens and closes her mouth several times searching for the right words. Duro was here before her, obviously willing to forgive and begging for another chance after all the wrong she'd done. Cassia wasn't sure she deserved such a fate.


	9. Unexpected Truths

"Ooh, don't stop!" Cassia cries, tightening her grip on Duro's hair. His fingers work in and out as his tongue swirls around, teasing her swollen button. Cassia bites her lip and rocks her hips forward in hopes of increasing pressure. Duro smiles at her impatience satisfied that he's the one bringing her pleasure. All it takes for Cassia to come undone is a gentle suckle of her clit and one final swipe of his tongue. Duro makes sure to continue pumping as Cassia rides out her orgasm. 

He places a sweet kiss along her inner thigh before standing up, eyeing the woman as she remains lying down struggling to catch her breath. 

"Have I done you in?" Duro teases while gathering Cassia up in his arms. She nuzzles his neck and murmurs in response. 

A light chuckle leaves his mouth before speaking, "As much as I'd like to stay, and believe me I'd really like to stay, I need to get out for training." 

Reaching for Duro's erection, Cassia is surprised when her hand is batted away. 

Furrowing her brows in confusion she states, "But you're hard as a rock." 

"I'll take care of it." 

"Can I watch?" A flicker of excitement flashes across the woman's face as she thinks about watching him pleasuring himself. 

Duro offers a sly smile while shaking his head no as he answers, "That's not what I meant." 

The woman huffs in frustration and playfully pouts as he cradles her head softly kissing her lips. She moans into his mouth, becoming aroused from the taste of herself on his tongue. Duro pulls away to whisper in her ear, "I promise tonight I'll make it up to you." 

Cassia can't help the sheepish smile on her face as Duro pulls away with a wink. 

"I'll see you later," he promises before leaving.  
_________  
Cassia's favorite thing about being medicus was being able to leave the ludus. She often went to the market place accompanied by Ashur for herbs and supplies. Despite the lackluster company, Cassia always enjoyed the temporary escape from reality. 

The breeze was warm as the two strolled along the streets, ducking into the shade from the buildings. Ashur stops at the fork in the road, turning to Cassia. 

"I trust that you've got your list?"

"Yes," Cassia affirms while patting the pocket of her dress.

Ashur gives her a sly smile, "Good. I've got other pressing matters to attend to. Take care of your business first, and then you are to meet a woman at the first stall on your way back here." 

Ashur extends a letter to Cassia, she hesitantly accepts the letter as he continues, "She'll be wearing a blue headdress. Give this to her and then meet me back here in an hour." 

Ashur's eyes scan Cassia's face looking for any reluctance. Cassia straightens up and simply replies, "Okay." 

She slips the letter into the small basket as she makes her way towards the square. Cassia's mind travels to the document as she wonders at its contents. She's not foolish to think it were anything of importance, Ashur would never relinquish power. 

Time goes too quickly as Cassia finalizes her last purchase, shoving the items and her coin purse into the basket as she makes her way towards the directed stall. She weaves between patrons until the meeting spot and the woman wearing a blue headdress is visible. 

Cassia nearly trips over herself when the woman turns around. Fidgeting and rubbing her belly, a small blonde boy peeks out from behind his mother's dress. He’s the spitting image of his father and it takes Cassia’s breath away. 

Hesitantly reaching into the basket for the letter, her feet feel like bricks and time seems to be moving in slow motion as Cassia approaches the woman. 

Cassia takes a deep breath to combat the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach before speaking, "Aurelia?" 

The small woman looks up with doe eyes and gracefully nods, "Yes." Cassia extends her hand and Aurelia smiles taking the letter, pressing a small kiss to the seal. Cassia's eyes quickly dart away but return upon hearing the soft voice.  
"Thank you!" Cassia forces a small smile and turns to leave but Aurelia's hand reaches for her arm. 

"Please tell me, is he okay? I never know if he's honest or just trying to be brave in these," she asks while waving the paper. Cassia blankly looks at the eager woman and down to the child. 

"I'm sorry, who?" Cassia internally pleads for Aurelia to accept her response. 

With a small laugh Aurelia answers, "Of course. It's silly of me to ask. Thank you." 

Cassia quickly turns, anxious to get back to Ashur. He seems annoyed when she finally arrives. 

“Forgive me,” Cassia offers but Ashur dismisses her. 

“Did you get everything you needed? And did you deliver the letter?” Ashur asks while holding her elbow as they walk through the crowd. 

“Yes, I was unaware I was playing Cupid,” Cassia bitterly bites and Ashur’s grip tightens on her elbow. 

With a knowing grin he asks with fake concern, “Is that a problem?” 

Cassia counters with a tight-lipped smile, “Not at all.”  
_________  
Arena days were always busy. Cassia was grateful there weren't any serious injuries but stitching up the returning men could be rather cumbersome. 

Whenever a fixed gladiator would leave the next would come in, making for a seemingly endless parade of tired men. 

Cassia hadn't paid much attention to the faces as she worked. Per recommendation, she knew Spartacus wasn't fighting and Agron told her Duro was unscathed from their fight. 

Witnessing Varro stroll in causes Cassia to pause in her tracks, the events of yesterday flashing through her mind. 

"Last one," he utters before placing himself on the table. Varro steals a quick look at the woman before she defiantly slaps his cheek. 

With wide eyes Varro demands, "What was that for?" He slowly rubs his face while waiting for a response. Cassia's jaw tenses. 

"She's with child." Cassia's voice is cold and assured.

Standing up from the table Varro barks, "I didn't come here to get abused or berated. I've had enough of that in the arena." 

Cassia firmly pushes him back onto the table and orders, "You aren't going anywhere until I stitch you up." 

Varro huffs as Cassia positions herself near the pouting man. He has a small laceration on the front of his shoulder, it won't take her long to clean and stitch him up. As she roughly rubs the wound, Varro's brow pinches. 

"You've lost your gentle touch," Varro pauses as confusion washed over his face, "You saw Aurelia?" 

"That's reserved for the deserving, and it wasn't by choice. I didn't realize your head was a vast wasteland." Cassia fumed, squinting her eyes in disgust before looking away. 

Varro shifts his weight and his shoulders slump, surveying Cassia as she sews his flesh. Sucking in his bottom lip, he takes a long drawn out breath and quakes, "I'm sure this is the last thing you wish to discuss but is she well?" 

Cassia pulls the thread taunt before lowering her hand. Varro's face is laced with concern and his eyes silently plead with her. 

With an eyeroll she continues working, "Yes." 

Relief washes over Varro, while he's still unsure how the two women met, he knows better than to press the issue with Cassia. Truthfully, she's already been kinder than he deserves. Varro already hates himself for hurting her, pressing her for more would be cruel and selfish. 

Cassia finishes up without another word. Varro quietly lumbers outdoors where Spartacus is waiting. 

"Don't fall back into that trap of temptation," Spartacus quietly begs his friend. 

"I gambled less when I was distracted by her," Varro jokes but Spartacus hardly looks amused. 

Placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, Varro reaffirms, "There's nothing to fret over. I simply went to the medicus to get treated. End of story." Spartacus notices the fresh stitches on Varro's shoulder and realizes there's truth to the statement. 

Breaking the silence, Varro asks, "Heading to the bath house?" 

Spartacus nods, "Yes, but I've got to do something first. I'll meet you there."  
______________  
The room is warm and Varro is greeted by a blanket of moisture drawn up from the water. He slowly undresses but the conversation carrying from the bath catches his attention. 

Agron quizzes, "What do you see happening with her?" 

"I want to secure our freedom. Cassia and I could start a life outside these walls," Duro answers with a hopeful smile.

Varro snickers as he eases his aching body into the warm water. 

Duro's smile quickly fades, "Care to share what's so humorous?" 

Varro stretches his arms along the edge of the tub and glares back at the other man, "I think it's a waste of time." 

Agron's brows shoot up as he looks back to his brother. Duro's jaw tenses and his nostrils flare. 

"How so?" he quickly challenges between clenched teeth. 

"Simple. You'll never make enough," Varro replies with a smirk, goading the man.

Straightening himself, Duro shoots, "I think she's worth it." 

"Oh, she's worth it," Varro responds. Duro flinches away as Agron attempts to place a hand on his shoulder. Noticing Duro's apparent aggravation, Varro decides to press further. 

"You'll also never be good enough for her." With that Duro jumps up to his feet and Varro follows suit water sloshing out of the tub as the men stare. 

Agron quietly speaks to Duro, "Don't let him get to you. Let's go." With a frustrated cry, Duro leans down and sends a tidal wave of water towards Varro who laughs in response. 

Varro lowers himself back into the tub. Spartacus curiously watches Duro storm out and Agron closely follow. Varro shrugs at his friend while holding back a smile. 

“Must you really prod the man?” Spartacus wonders. 

Varro rolls his head back, “Was I that obvious?” 

“Slightly,” Spartacus grins. 

“Cassia saw Aurelia today,” Varro confesses. 

Spartacus appears taken aback by the news, “Why would she have any business with Aurelia?” 

Varro shakes his head, “I didn’t pry.” 

“Did she say anything to her?” Spartacus presses. 

Varro climbs out of the tub and starts drying himself off, “That’s doubtful considering the slap I received.” Spartacus busts out laughing as Varro continues, “At least one of us finds it humorous.” 

“You probably deserve far worse than a slap.” 

With a deep sigh Varro admits, “And that I do.”  
_______________  
Cassia often watched the gladiators practice when she didn’t have a patient. The day was slightly overcast and rather ominous. A cool eerie breeze rustled the trees, rendering the day unsettling despite nothing out of the ordinary happening. 

Cassia ran over to Marina, who was carrying out several pitchers to be filled with water. 

“Need a hand?” She offered to her friend. 

“You can have them all!” Marina joked while handing over a few pitchers. The women briefly chatted by the well when Ashur yelled Varro’s name across the courtyard. Both Cassia and Marina jerk their heads up at the commotion. 

Varro yields his sword to face the gates where Ashur was standing. As he takes a few strides forward, Aurelia is ushered in by several guards and his pace hastens. 

“Aurelia,” he says with a smile as he cups her face and plants a kiss on her forehead. She squeezes her eyes shut and Varro realizes her face is stained with tears. 

“What’s wrong?” Varro pleads, feeling helpless while waiting for a response from the sobbing woman. Aurelia’s hands slip down to her stomach and Varro feels a knot form in his stomach.

Pulling away from Varro’s embrace Aurelia chokes out, “We’ve lost the baby.” 

Varro feels the color drain from his face and his brows lower, “What?” 

“I’m sorry,” she sobs and Varro once again encompasses Aurelia in his arms even though his head is spinning.


	10. Say You Love Me

Cassia was thinking about heading over to the slave quarters to visit the girls when Varro came stumbling in. The smell of alcohol invaded her nose when she took a step forward, visually examining the impaired gladiator. 

"Do you love him?" The words fly out of his mouth and Cassia instantly wishes she would have left the medicus sooner. 

"You are in no state for discussion," Cassia counters, hoping to avoid the subject. 

Varro lurches forward only to fall and smack his head on the edge of the bed. 

"Fuck," he murmurs as he holds his head. Cassia leans down, gently prying away Varro's fingers to look at the new injury. A goose egg is starting to form above his left brow. 

"Get up," she commands and Varro sends her a pouty expression but does as he's told. She motions for him to sit on the bed as she holds a wet cloth against the swelling knot.

"Answer me and I'll leave you be." Lowering the cloth Cassia snickers.

"That's not true." Varro forrows his brow but she presses on, "I deserve to live peacefully without wondering when you're going to show up every time you've had libations." 

"Oh, I'm a lecher?" Varro bitterly retorts while Cassia shakes her head. 

"No, you're drunk and we don't need to have this conversation," she firmly reiterates. Varro's bottom lip wavers. 

"Just tell me you don't really want him. Tell me that man is your second choice. Tell me that I am the one you want and love. The one you wish were in your bed," Varro begged, the pleading look slowly breaking Cassia's heart. Tears well in her eyes as she watches Varro unravel. 

Shaking her head no before softly speaking,” I can't. I won't. You're hurting and it's not fair to anyone." She wipes away her own tears before kneeling in front of the broken man. Varro's head was cradled by his hands, resting on his knees. His muffled sobs feel like punches to Cassia's gut.

Running a hand under his nose and licking the salty tears from his lips, Varro looks away from Cassia's gaze, unable to face her. 

"Varro...," Cassia begins, however, Varro only shakes his head still refusing to look at her. 

Desperate to garner his attention, she slides her hand down Varro's jaw, he instinctively nuzzles it as Cassia kneels before him placing them at eye level. 

"Varro, you're upset over Aurelia and rightfully so but please don't do something you'll only regret in the morning." Varro starts laughing and Cassia is taken aback by his reaction. 

"The child wasn't even mine. A friend, or so I thought, was supposed to be watching them for me. Instead he betrayed my trust and violated my wife." His jaw tenses as he mutters the last part, looking away in disgust.

"Oh," Cassia whispers. 

"I told her I'd love it as if it were my own but I'm honestly relieved. That in itself is utterly fucked as I'm attempting to be this man they deserve." Varro pulls away from Cassia's hand and leans back onto the wall. His eyes briefly close before shooting open. 

"And now I've just proven I'm far from the man my family deserves because I can't stay away from you," he slurs. 

"I think you deserve to sleep. Feel free to sleep on one of these beds," Cassia offers.

Varro's eyes meet hers, unsure if he should ask but figures there's nothing to lose at this point. Patting the bed Varro pleads, "Stay with me." 

Cassia's green eyes flicker away and he knows she won't. 

"I shouldn't have asked," he confesses as his lids grow heavy, nodding off and slowly leaning to the side. 

Cassia warily watches Varro, afraid the man will fall off the bed but apprehensive to touch him. For the past few months Varro had been her weakness and she was unable to maintain control and deny him. 

Just as Varro was determined to be a better man for his family, Cassia decided Duro deserved an honest shot and she didn't want to jeopardize a possible future with him for someone that couldn't make up their own mind. 

Varro’s head slumps forward and his body begins to follow suit and Cassia rushes to stop him from falling over by placing her hands on his shoulders. 

"Cassia," Varro murmurs as he wraps his arms around her. Cassia tries to wiggle away but Varro's got her in a vise-like grip. 

With a deep breath she sighs, "Let's lie down."

The drunk man shifts, dragging Cassia downwards. She's barely able to swing her legs into the bed, if she hadn't, he would have wrenched her back as he fell. 

Cassia felt stiff lying next to Varro. Once she would have done anything to be this close to him and now it felt wrong. With her hands firmly on his chest, she attempted to push backwards in hopes of freeing or loosening his grip. Instead, Varro's arms only constricted and she was really trapped. Cassia placed her forehead on his shoulder, trying to think of a way out knowing if anyone walked in they'd get the wrong impression. 

Varro suddenly rolled onto his back and Cassia was now on top of him. She gently rotated her hips in order to lie flat and Varro grunts. 

Her eyes widen, feeling his semi hard erection. Cassia feels nothing but desperation racking her brain and realizes there was really only one choice. She pulls her legs up to straddle Varro's hips and his arms slowly slide down her back stopping on her lower back. Cassia presses her hands on his chest and slowly peels herself away. Steadily lifting her leg, Varro's hands fall just as she manages to swing herself off the table. 

As Varro rolls over on his side he murmurs, "Cassia, I love you." Her heartbeat quickens at the words. Knowing he's passed out in a drunken stupor and nothing will come of it, she leans down and presses a kiss to his temple before whispering, "And I love you."

Varro's head is throbbing the next morning when he wakes up confused in the medicus. He looks around and notices Cassia sleeping in her quarters. As he quietly scurries out, Varro nearly bumps into Spartacus. 

Spartacus narrows his eyes and points up to the large goose egg on Varro's head before simply commanding, "Explain." 

"Dominion didn't take too kindly to the fact I was sweeping the floor with him," Varro smirks before continuing, "so I stopped by for something to treat the pain."  
_______________

Being medicus meant parties were now different for Cassia. Instead of serving guests, she got to stand to the side and sometimes even engage in conversation. Questions would typically revolve around the gladiators, her medical training, and caring for the men. 

This evening was no different as the House of Batiatus celebrates the endorsement of Glaber, a Roman army legatus, married to Ilythia who had often been a guest of Lucretia's. Cassia had heard Ilythia's father was a senator so the domina's interest in her wasn't a surprise. Quintus and Lucretia loved to make friends with those that could benefit them. 

Standing near the food, Cassia slowly sipped her wine. Per usual, the gladiators were on display and the men were being groped by spectators. Cassia personally had found the actions repulsive while the other house slaves enjoyed the opportunity to ogle the men with the patrons. She'd gladly take the opportunity to sneak a few peeks at Duro but he was placed on the opposite side of the room. 

Varro's eyes scanned the room seeking a distraction from the matronly woman running her hand down his chest. His eyes eventually lock on Cassia. She sends him a sideways glance after realizing he was looking in her direction. Varro couldn't help but stare even though she was pretending her glass of wine was more interesting. Varro was even more certain she didn't want anything to do with him after his drunken escapade. Varro's mind had been occupied with her softly spoken declaration. It bothered him that she likely only said it believing he was asleep and too drunk to remember. Even so, Cassia said she loved him. He believed she meant the words just as much as he had. 

Stealing another glance, Cassia noted that Varro was still fixated on her and a small shiver runs through her body. Cassia breaks away once Ashur plants himself next to her. 

"Enjoying the view?" he smirks while taking a drink from his goblet. 

Cassia simply rolls her eyes in response, not wanting to address his blatant attempt nor suggestion. 

Leaning in closer, Ashur speaks lowly, "See, I knew you had something going on. There's not much I don't know about this ludis." 

Cassia raises her chin in defiance, "Then you must also know I abhor your existence." 

Ashur's eyes dance down Cassia's body, "That could be fun." 

With a groan, Cassia slinks off in disgust. Ashur raises his cup to Varro who looks like his jaw might shatter because it's so tight. 

Ashur slyly surveys the room as Solonius stands before him, in attempts to keep suspicion away since people would wonder why the former friend and now rival of Quintus was talking to his trusted servant. 

"We aren't to be seen together," Ashur calmly states.

Solonius swallows a drink, "I'll make it brief. Have you figured out a plan?" 

Asher's eyes land on Cassia, who's now across the room. "I think I might have found a solution." 

Solonius boasts an ominous crooked smile as he stalks away.   
_____________  
Duro's arm pulls Cassia in tighter as they relish the early morning entangled in each other’s arms. He places a sleepy kiss to her forehead and she smiles while cozying her head into the crook of his neck. 

The sound of Ashur striking the wall with his cane causes both of them to sit up with a startle.

"Oh, good you're awake. Cassia we need to get going," Ashur orders with a smile before leaving her quarters. 

"He's intolerable," Cassia mumbles while quickly dressing for the outing.

Already dressed, Duro laughs as he pulls Cassia in for another kiss. She hums as he tugs at her bottom lip and runs his tongue along the nibble before giving her a bruising kiss.

"Anytime now," Ashur’s voice carries through the room and the lovers reluctantly part. 

"I'll see you later," Duro promises and Cassia smiles before turning to catch up with Ashur.

The two are silent as they make their way through the villa gates and walk the path leading to the city. 

When Ashur loops his arm around Cassia's so they are interlocked, she knows he's about to break the pleasant silence with unpleasantries.

"I'm curious. Are you only with the German because Varro turned you down?" Ashur asks while maintaining his gaze forward.

Cassia opens and closes her mouth before answering with a hiss, "That's none of your business." 

Ashur laughs at her condescendingly, "That's where you're wrong. It is my business to know the affairs of the ludis." 

"I hardly think my relationships constitute..."Cassia is cut off by Ashur's quiet laughter, clearly entertained by her outburst and it only furthers her anger.

"Tell me, does your boyfriend know Varro spent the night?" 

Cassia's eyes widen and Ashur adds, "I didn't think so." 

Without hesitation Cassia asks, "What do you want?"

"I want you to meet Aurelia again while I take care of other interests. I also want you to pretend we're always together during our excursions. Is that clear?" 

Ashur slides his hand up and tightly grips her bicep, waiting for her response. She slowly nods in response, unsure of Ashur's motive but knowing it can't be good.  
____________

Cassia felt mollified when Ashur parted ways in the city. His sudden interest in her was unsettling. She tried to enjoy the brief pardon of his company. As always, the time went by too quickly and Cassia was hurried to catch Aurelia at the meeting place. 

Approaching the stall, she instantly spotted the back of Aurelia's blue headdress. Gently placing her hand on the woman's shoulder, Cassia is taken aback when she turns to reveal a man instead of Aurelia. His face is menacing, a large scar starting above his left brow and down his cheek, his left eye glazed over. Cassia stumbles backwards dropping her basket in the process but the man is fast, grabbing her arm and covering her mouth as he drags her barely out of sight to a nearby alley. Cassia frantically claws at his arms, her nails piercing the skin but he doesn't budge until she manages to stick her thumb into his eye. The man mutters curses before removing his hand from her mouth and he warns, "Don't think about screaming." Turning her around to face him, Cassia is struggling to keep calm as he traces a finger down her cheek, "You are a pretty thing. This is such a shame." 

Cassia feels a knot forming in the pit of her stomach as she fears the worst. The man reaches inside his cloak and pulls out a dagger. Cassia eyes the weapon. He swiftly backhands her causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. As she attempts to get up, he sends a hard kick to her ribs and she releases a breathless cry as a sharp pain shoots through her side. The man then crouches above her, placing one hand on her shoulder and grabbing a fistful of hair he whispers, "Goodnight," slamming her head into the ground and knocking her out.   
______________

The gladiators stop their practice as the gates of the villa open with a commotion. Varro's brow raises when he spots Aurelia scurrying in with Ashur. Spartacus watches curiously as Varro sprints to the guard following the two. It takes gladiators a moment to realize that Cassia is lying limp in man’s arms. Duro is screaming and swinging at the men that are trying to contain him. Quintus and Lucretia step into the balcony as Varro takes the battered woman from the guard. 

"She needs help!" Ashur calls up and soon several of the house slaves are sent down. 

Aurelia is crying as the other woman is ushered away, Ashur places a reassuring hand on her and is calmly talking. 

By the time Varro returns, Duro has been dragged away and Quintus is down in the courtyard. 

"What happened?" he demands. 

Aurelia sobs harder as Varro attempts to comfort his wife. 

With a deep breath Ashur explains, "We were about to leave when Solonius approached me asking for a word. I stepped away for a mere moment and she was attacked." 

Quintus runs his thumb along his lip in contemplation, "What did Solonius want with you?" 

"He wanted me to help frame you for Magistrate Calavius's murder."

Quintus huffs in response and Ashur continues, "He claims that he and Calavius had a deal to take down the champion of Capua. His son would order Varro's death and simultaneously take down the House of Batiatus with Spartacus's demise." 

Spartacus and Varro exchange wary looks, knowing their fate had been rewritten that evening.

"Solonius would stoop to that level." Quintus squeezes Ashur's shoulder. "Thank you for being such a loyal servant. I am grateful." 

"Of course Master," Ashur replies. 

"But what of the woman?" Spartacus speaks up and they all turn to him.

Ashur exhales, "My best guess is that pulling me away was a distraction so they could assault her. It was Aurelia that spotted Cassia in the alley." 

The woman nods, "I was running late and I saw the man over her in the alley. I screamed and he ran away before he could..."

Quintus raised his hand to stop her, "She's lucky you came when you did." 

The crowd slowly dispersed, returning to their tasks when Quintus and Ashur went inside the villa.

Aurelia remained at Varro's side until a guard suggested it was time to leave. 

Varro cradled her head and gently kissed her hair, as she pulled away with concern.

"Who is she to you?" Aurelia questioned.

Varro searched Aurelia's face wondering why she'd ask such a question, "Just the medicus."

"Varro I'm not blind or stupid. You rushed to her side instead of comforting your wife." Aurelia fiercely spit her words, "I assume the hysterical man wasn't pleased by your actions."

Varro remained frozen and speechless. Aurelia took that as an omission of guilt. 

"Anything to say for yourself you coward?" Aurelia badgers, anger and hurt radiating from her body. 

Varro nervously scans the courtyard, knowing there was no escape from the hole he's dug.


	11. Regrets, Decisions, and Blurred Lines

Cassia gasps as her eyes shoot open. Frantically looking around, she realizes she's in the medicus, Varro rushes to sit on the edge of the bed, pain searing through her body as she struggles to breathe. 

Varro grabs a rag, placing the cool cloth to her head and then reaches for a bowl. 

"Chew," he politely urges Cassia while placing the herb into her mouth. Her breathing starts to steady and he gently strokes her jaw.

"You were having the dream." Varro expresses with concern. Cassia squeezes her eyes shut and nods, forcefully swallowing as she reopens them and meets his gaze.

"You've been having them every night, whimpering in your sleep." Varro stands, sliding his arm underneath her back to lift her upright while he offers water. Cassia greedily gulps down the water, licking the few droplets that have managed to escape. 

"Thank you," she replies in a coarse voice. He lays her back down and Cassia turns her head asking out of curiosity, "Why are you here?"

"Someone needed to stay with you. Marina's been here during the daylight hours until I'm done with training and then I stay overnight," Varro explains.

"What of Duro?" 

Varro flinches at the name and looks at his hands, "He's in the dungeon." 

Before Cassia can react to sit upright, Varro already has his hands on her shoulders.

"Rest...there's nothing you can do. Duro hit Doctore, among a few others." 

"Why?" Cassia questions trying to make sense of the events.

Recounting the story Ashur told the villa, Cassia pinches her brows together wondering if it were true. He had been threatening and insisted she lie in regards to his whereabouts. She certainly didn't trust him but had no proof. Cassia's status within the ludis has risen, but she couldn't just throw accusations at the master’s personal servant. 

"Aurelia recognized you and screamed for assistance. Thankfully Ashur was still close, hearing the cries, he grabbed a guard, and they brought you back. Duro immediately lost control seeing you like that,” Varro explains. Cassia feels a tinge, imagining how hard it must have been for Duro. 

"How long have I been out?" she asks.

"Nearly three days." 

Cassia's eyes travel to the floor with her next question, "Did he...was I?"

Varro grabs her hand and she meets his gaze. He gently rubs his thumb along the back of her hand and gives her a small reassuring smile before simply replying with a soft, "No." 

Cassia releases a small sigh; the woman hadn't realized she was even holding her breath. 

"I suppose I owe Aurelia," Cassia chews on the words, never expecting them to ever be something to leave her mouth. 

Varro shifts uneasily next to her, dropping her hand to scratch the back of his neck. 

"I don't think that's necessary." 

Scrunching her face in confusion, "I'd never say anything if that's your concern." 

"No, it wasn't," Varro shakes his head before admitting, "but I did." 

"I'm the one that was attacked and yet everyone appears to have gone mad!" she cries in disbelief shifting on the bed.

Varro points his finger at the agitated woman and commands, "Don't you dare get up!" 

"How could you be so foolish?!" 

"I was left with no choice. She questioned why I rushed to your side instead of hers.” Varro clenched his jaw with hesitation. He knew Cassia wouldn't like what else he had to say. "I confessed that I was no longer in love with her, but I'd still honor my obligation to support her and our son." 

"Get out," Cassia snaps. 

Slowly backing away from the bed Varro speaks, "It's almost time for training. Marina should be here soon." 

Cassia releases a frustrated scream after Varro leaves. Of course he'd find a way to complicate her happiness.  
___________  
Marina excitedly filled Cassia in on Solonius's apparent attempts to lure Ashur and her attack. 

Cassia would occasionally smile, not having the heart to tell her friend that Varro previously recalled the events for her.  
The one thing her and Varro hadn't covered was the extent of her injuries. 

"Well I'm sure you can feel the pain in your left side," Marina assures noticing Cassia wincing as she attempts to adjust her position on the bed. Marina hurriedly aides her friend as she continues, "it's because you have a few bruised ribs." 

"Remind me to thank Juno," Cassia jests dryly. 

Marina couldn't hold back her grin at the oft joke. The two women would frequently thank the deity whenever something went awry. 

"You have a small stab wound in your left upper thigh. We think that's when Aurelia arrived and scared him away." Marina's voice lowered as she thought about where he might have stabbed her friend if not interrupted. 

Cassia pulls up the gown to reveal the wound. The pain in her side was enough to distract from the injury.

As Cassia examines the cut, Marina adds, "And there's bruising on your cheek accompanied by a black eye."  
Lowering her dress Cassia inquires, "Is that all?" 

With a giggle Marina replies, "Isn't that enough?"

"How is Duro? Has he been informed of my condition?" Marina sees Cassia's concern.

"As best as we can. It's hard for any of us slaves to get down there. Agron was only able to see him yesterday, I'm sure he told Duro." Cassia nods, truly appreciating the efforts of her friends. 

"So he doesn't know I'm awake," Cassia utters.

Marina swiftly covers Cassia's hand with her own, "I'm afraid it's unlikely, but we'll keep trying."  
___________  
The morning and afternoon flew by as the women caught up. Marina was seeing one of the guards, the happiness on Marina's face as she spoke about him made Cassia's heart swell with happiness for her friend. 

Varro hesitantly stepped into the room, unsure what to expect from the woman after this morning. He was pleasantly surprised to find her smiling and laughing. 

"Well, my glamorous life of servitude awaits!" Maria raises a palm to her forehead in an exaggerated motion. 

Cassia simply giggles; Marina quickly stands and pats her friends arm, "I'll see you in the morning." 

Watching her friend leave, Cassia turns to the gladiator still awkwardly standing to the side. She picks lint off her dress before reluctantly admitting, "Perhaps it's not my place to tell you how to live your life." 

"That's a terrible apology," Varro retorts.

Cassia smiles before countering, "Because it wasn't." 

Varro emits a hearty laugh answering, "Well, I should expect nothing less from you." 

One of the kitchen slaves abruptly enters the medicus, placing two bowls down before scurrying away. Varro hands Cassia her food and takes his own, the two remaining silent as they eat their meal. Using bread to sop up the last bit of juices from the bowl, Varro quickly finishes and gathers the dishes to place them aside. 

"Now that our bellies are full, are you comfortable? Is there anything I can get for you?" Varro questions as he studies her face.

"A bath would be nice," Cassia jokes not expecting Varro's response.

With a shrug Varro replies, "Okay." 

"What?" Her brows are raised in surprise, Cassia hadn't expected Varro to agree. 

"The baths were drained and refilled today. It's late enough that it should be warm. I can make sure it's cleared out," Varro rises to his feet and extends his hand.

Hesitantly gripping his forearm and pushing off the bed with her hand, Cassia cautiously rises to her feet. Marina had walked her around earlier in the afternoon, but she still felt wobbly. Varro seemed content to let her hold onto him as they made their way to the bath. 

Peeking in, he gave it the all clear and guided her to the dressing areas.

"Will you be able to lift your arm?" he asks, Cassia shakes her head no and he nods in understanding. Keeping his gaze above her shoulders, he prudently slips the straps of her dress down her arms and pulls the fabric over her hips until it cascades to the floor. He then proceeds to drop his loincloth. Cassia's eyes slightly trail down his chest, tempted to look but she quickly glances away as she already regrets making the joke in the first place.

Varro offers his arm and escorts her near the tub, stopping at the bench with the exfoliation supplies. 

"Sit and do as much as you can," he asserts while handing her some olive oil. She places the vat of liquid next to her and judiciously rubs it on her skin. Varro slightly turns his body away as he does the same. Cassia finds herself sneaking glances at him, his chest and arms shining from the oil. Detecting her, Varro glances over and she drops her head. 

"Stand up and I'll get your back." He says helping Cassia stand, turning her around to face the wall with her right hand as support. Varro rubs the oil along her shoulders and down her back. Cassia's head flings back, his fingers feeling good along her sore and tense body. Varro tries to ignore the appreciative moan Cassia gives but his cock has other plans. 

He immediately turns around, calling over his shoulder, "Do you mind?" Cassia focuses on his chiseled ass as she approaches Varro, barely resisting the urge to touch his when she starts at his lower back, spreading the oil upwards through the grooves and crevasses of his muscles. 

Varro hands her the strigil so she can scrape the oil off. While he only intended for her to scrape his back, Cassia takes the opportunity to boldly run the tool over his ass and down his legs. Whimpering when she attempts to stand, Varro forgets about his erection and hooks his hands in her underarms dragging her up. Cassia doesn't miss Varro's erection during the rescue from the floor. 

Instead, she chooses to quietly thank him. He takes the second strigil to gently scrape her backside before handing it over so he can finish himself. 

Cassia keeps her back to Varro, afraid to look at him. Both of them seemingly regretting the decision as they can barely make eye contact. The feeling of the strigil feels good on her body, with each swipe another layer of oil and grime ridden from her body. Cassia feels lighter as the residue from the attack is erased. Upon finishing, Cassia spins and Varro is slightly turned with his hand out ready to lead her into the warm bath water. 

Cassia sighs, the warm water lapping around her body as she is lowered with assistance to the bench. Varro quickly turns and walks away, trying not to focus on the fact she's naked and mere inches away from him.

Cassia watches Varro cup water with his hands and toss it down his back, the droplets navigating the contours of his muscles and her mind travels back to the oil covering his body. 

"You've been nothing but an ass these past few weeks. I can't figure out why you're being nice," she blurts out, not realizing he's twisted to face her. 

Varro purses his lips before lifting her leg and rubbing soap from her knee to her foot, "It was the only way to ensure my distance from you." 

With a playful smirk Cassia asks, "How's that working out for you?" 

Varro poorly suppresses a laugh, looking up at her, Cassia's eyes twinkling under the lamps and the light reflecting off the water flitting along her exposed skin. 

"As I said, you've helped me numerous times and it's a privilege to return the favor," he speaks with honesty. 

Cassia pauses before pondering, "Why must you continue to harass Duro?"

"He's told you?" 

"You didn't answer my question," Cassia points out, "Not everything I'm sure, which is likely for your protection, but yes, we have a relationship and we talk about things." 

"Oh, really? Are you going to tell him about this, because I'd love to be there for that." Varro can't help the satisfied smile and Cassia gives him an icy glare.

Varro pauses distantly staring off into the tub before replying, "He pisses me off." 

Cassia pulls her leg away and Varro huffs. 

"You forfeited your right to an opinion regarding my personal life." Cassia's look was stern, and Varro wanted nothing more than to kiss it off her face. Instead, Varro opts to dunk himself completely underwater. 

Cassia narrows her eyes, knowing he's avoiding whatever it is he wants to say. Reemerging, Varro slicks back his hair. 

"You think I was some drunk fool the other night but I remember," Varro alludes. 

"I think you should have just pretended otherwise," Cassia fires back. 

"I don't think you understand. I heard it all." Varro slowly speaks the words. 

Cassia's heart thumps loudly in her chest. She feels frozen in place as Varro draws near. 

A soft, "Oh," is all she can say, her tongue feeling heavy and sticky in her mouth. 

Snorting, Varro replies, "Yeah. Let's get this over with." The bitter tone of his voice doesn't go unnoticed by Cassia, gone is the gentleness he previously possessed while aiding her to stand. Cassia remains silent, stunned by his admission, as Varro runs the soap over her body and then his own. She feels foolish and guilty for saying it at all, especially since she was with another man. Still, Cassia couldn't ignore the feeling of his hands on her flesh, longing for each touch and loathing herself for feeling that way. 

Cassia's eyes were closed, but his remained on her, every inch of her. Varro bit his lip as he washed her, there was no hiding his desire. It wasn't until he was washing her breasts, a finger gently grazing a nipple causing it to pebble and Cassia's shaky inhale, that he realizes this was equally as difficult for her. Varro wonders if she is wet for him as he continues to move around her body. 

Cassia's eyes shoot open when she feels Varro's cock pushing against her butt cheek. She briefly contemplates tilting her hips and giving into the desire burning between her legs. 

Leaning forward to her ear, Varro asks, "Do you wish to be shaved?"

Cassia cranes her neck towards him and nods yes. Varro reaches for the blade and swallows as he lowers himself to a squat. His breath is heavy as he places a hand on her thigh. 

Cassia grips his head to steady herself. Varro closes his eyes, the familiar sensation of her fingers in his hair and his proximity to her sex overwhelming. Varro's hand is shaking as he brings it towards her pubic bone. Cassia quickly covers it with a free hand, which instantly calms him. 

"Thank you," he whispers as he begins the task of shaving his former lover with long and careful strokes. Cassia releases her grip on his hand and dutifully stares ahead as Varro works, her nails digging into his scalp when he gets close to her lips. Occasionally, Cassia feels a stray finger stroke her entrance but she also fears that desire has driven her mad.  
___________  
The two spend the remainder of the evening in a daze, lost in their thoughts and replaying moments from the bath, separately contemplating what it would have been like to lose control and give into the primal urges that were beckoning.  
"Would you like some wine? I would,” Varro asks while striding to the table.

"Please," Cassia responds, hoping the wine will calm her nerves. Soon Varro hands her a cup as he positions himself next to her on the bed. Cassia relishes the first sip, already feeling the tension slowly melting and her body relaxing with each drink. 

Focusing on Cassia, a slow smile spreads across Varro's face before he starts laughing. 

"Today has been..." Varro says between gaps and Cassia quickly replies with, "Yeah." Varro drains the contents of his cup, silently grateful to have his mind at ease and the confirmation from Cassia that it was just as difficult for her. 

A small dribble of wine spills out of the corner of Cassia's mouth. She quickly sets the empty cup down to wipe but Varro has already pulled up her chin, wiping away the stray drop with his thumb. As he moves slowly along her bottom lip, Cassia slightly opens her mouth so her tongue can taste his thumb. Varro deeply inhales with the gesture and Cassia curls her tongue back, sensually dragging his thumb into her mouth as she gently sucks. 

Cassia's eyes widen with the realization of her actions. Varro opens and closes his mouth as he attempts to gather a cohesive thought. Varro slowly pulls his thumb away and stands before the woman. She spreads her legs so he can position himself between them. With his forehead against hers, Varro slowly runs his hands up her thighs and firmly grips her hips. A small whimper of surprise leaves Cassia. She can only focus on his proximity and his hot breath on her face, she slightly tilts her head so their lips are scarcely touching. 

Varro whispers, "Bed. We should go to bed. Separately." 

Cassia responds, "How do you expect me to sleep?" Varro grunts, knowing she's right and they'll both be up. Cassia's tongue darts out trailing along his bottom lip before biting and slowly releasing it from her teeth, causing Varro to growl. Cassia pulls away, her pupils blown with lust. Unable to wait for him to make a move, Cassia holds his hand bringing it to her core. 

"You're wet," Varro gasps at the revelation and throws his head back struggling for an ounce of self-control. Cassia spatters his chin and jaw with slow kisses. 

Varro’s finger continues to tease her entrance, fighting the urge to fuck her right then and if she weren't injured he might consider it. 

Withdrawing his hand Varro asserts, "No. You're injured." 

Cassia rubs his loincloth and Varro suppresses a moan, clenching his jaw. 

"I need all of you, Cassia, and your body isn't ready. Give yourself time to heal," Varro stamps out the words with reluctance. 

"Suck Jupiter’s cock!" Cassia yells in frustration as she turns to stomp out, Varro immediately grabs her arm and spins her, placing her against the wall before she even realizes it, kneeling down and draping her right leg over his shoulder.  
Cassia grips his curls as he begins trailing kisses from her knee to her thigh asking, "What do want me to do Cassia? Would you like me to use my fingers or my tongue?" His tongue teases close to her folds before he continues, "You're the one that has to look him in the eye, not me." 

Cassia immediately pulls his hair, thus jerking his head, while dropping her leg before hurrying to her quarters. 

Varro peers at her over his shoulder, slumping forward and pressing his back to the cold wall.  
________  
Cassia was grateful that Varro slipped out early in the morning. She felt embarrassed by her actions and didn't want to face him. 

It was around midday when Duro showed up in the medicus. Marina excused herself with a wink, allowing the couple some privacy. 

Duro immediately engulfs Cassia and peppers her face with kisses. 

"I feared the worst," Duro's heart nearly beating out of his chest at the thought.

Cassia smiled against his chest as his fingers played with her hair. 

Pulling away, Duro’s brows lower, "I didn't even know you were awake," tucking a strand of auburn hair behind Cassia's ear. 

She smiles at him, with a reassuring voice, "I'm here. I assure you people were trying to update you." 

A small smile graces his lips before Doctore enters the room and the two become quiet as the man glares. 

"There you are," he pauses looking between the two, "I hope you haven't gotten too comfortable."  
Duro warily shakes his head at the trainer. 

"Good. Since you've seemed to have forgotten your true purpose here at the ludis, I think it's time for a reminder. You've let your personal affairs interfere twice, and thus I summon you to two days in the pit." 

Knowing he's without a choice, Duro trails behind Doctore and Cassia hobbles behind with her cane. Marina darts after her friend, stopping her before she gets too far. Cassia helplessly watches Duro being lowered into the filth. Once he's out of sight, she sorely looks around, spotting Varro with an amused expression on his face. His eyes flick to hers and the smile fades. 

"Come on." Marina urges, Cassia reluctantly follows as the knot in her stomach grows. Another evening alone with Varro she thinks, before bending at her hips and throwing up the contents of her stomach.


	12. Somebody Else

The first day of Duro’s exile to the pit was uneventful with Cassia and Varro mutually avoiding one another, neither wanting to address the obvious tension in the room. The next evening followed suit, neither looking at the other or speaking but by morning Varro was unable to hold it in any longer. Getting the truth off his chest and expressing his true feelings would at least offer some peace of mind.

Knowing he didn’t have much time, Varro begins speaking as soon as Cassia arrives in the medicus, her icy glare not deterring him. Cassia stops in the doorway, trying to decide if she even needs to listen to Varro. 

“I loved Aurelia the moment I laid my eyes on her. It wasn’t reciprocated, she wouldn’t even acknowledge me. I eventually realized we weren’t going to end up together until one day I was told I was getting married; apparently I had taken too long for my parents liking. I was livid, being told whom I should love and forced into a union. All I knew was the person owed my father money, instead of making a public embarrassment of the family, it was decided to join our two families in union.” Contempt flashes over Varro’s face as he recalls the incident before he continues, “Imagine my surprise when I found out the girl was Aurelia.” Completely annoyed by his actions, Cassia finds herself listening with intent, even noting a small smile on his lips before it slowly fades. 

“As you, she’s very good at the silent treatment, but over time her feelings changed towards me. I started working alongside our fathers, both businessmen. I made a few poor choices, and her resentment resurfaced. It was as if nothing I did was ever good enough. She’d easily forgetten all the happiness we shared and became a shrew, thus the gambling started. It started as an escape, and then it became a means as resources dried up. When I was in over my head, debtors were coming to take everything and it was beyond anyone’s influence or control. I couldn’t have my wife and child without so I decided entering this ludus would be a way to pay off debtors and restore my honor. In two years we could start fresh. Naturally she disagreed with me, wanting to run north to her brother’s but I insisted.” 

Cassia shifts and Varro glances over to her, “I’m beginning to feel you view me in the same light. I’ll never be enough,” Varro confesses lowering his head and speaking in a soft voice, “I love you and I know you feel the same way but there’s got to be a compromise here,” Varro looks at her pleadingly. Cassia feels her heart wrench knowing he’s right.  
_________  
Cassia stoically sat on the bed, occasionally getting up for a drink or a trip to the toilet. She had taken it upon herself to dismiss further assistance since she was now well enough to move around on her own, Marina reluctantly returning to her duties. Cassia was appreciating the silence, allowing her to ponder over Varro’s words and consider whether she could take a leap of faith, or if she even had the courage to break Duro’s heart. 

Shortly after dinner, Duro wanders in to find Cassia blankly staring at the wall with her untouched food nearby on the table. 

“Cassia…” he softly begins, not wanting to startle her. Cassia’s eyes flicker to him and she smiles, sliding off the bench and hobbling over to Duro. 

“I’m glad you visited the bath,” Cassia teases and Duro crinkles his nose.

“The bath now looks like the pit,” he retorts as he pushes hair from her face confessing, “I’ve missed you.” 

Cassia simply smiles, unable to shake the nagging guilt of Varro’s company during Duro’s absence while he was suffering and worrying alone in the pit. Duro reaches for her hand, “Come, and let’s sit. There’s nothing more I’d like to do than just hold you.” He leads her to the bed positioning himself and waiting for her to curl next to him. 

Cassia slides next to Duro, wrapping an arm behind his back and the other around his torso in an embrace, placing her head on his shoulder she lets out a soft sigh as he wraps his arms around her. 

Duro kisses the top of Cassia’s head and rests his chin there whispering, “This has been all I’ve been dreaming about.” 

Cassia pulls away, looking up at the man. He gives her a lopsided smile before leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on her lips, following up with a more passionate and aggressive one. Cassia gives into him but soon finds herself wishing they were Varro’s lips instead, scenes from the past two days dancing around her head. She pulls away with a deep sigh before speaking with a shaky voice, “I don’t deserve you.” 

Duro cups her face, brows knitting together in confusion. He can’t help but wonder if she is feverish, she is certainly stubborn enough to refuse help and it would explain why her food was cold. 

Duro’s confusion only intensifies when Cassia swallows to fight back the obvious tears pooling in her eyes. Attempting to calm her, Duro slowly rubs a thumb over her cheek, “Having you makes it all worth it.” 

Cassia vehemently shakes her head as she eases off the bed, attempting to create distance between her and Duro. He moves to stand but Cassia brings her hands up motioning for him to remain sitting.

“Duro I haven’t been considerate of your affections. I vowed to give this a chance with the purest intentions but I’ve failed,” Cassia fights to remain calm as she forces honesty. 

“Did something happen to sway you? Have I not proven my worth or shown you…” Duro appeals whilst trying to understand Cassia’s temperament. 

Unable to hold back any longer, tears freely begin cascading down Cassia’s face as she chokes out, “You’ve done more than necessary. More than I’ve deserved.” 

Duro remains quietly staring off in the distance as her words reverberate and the realization stings. 

Cassia wraps her arms around herself, watching the man idly sit there. Although it is too late, she wishes circumstances were different and she hadn’t just stomped on his heart. 

Duro slowly blinks as he stands, avoiding eye contact with Cassia as he silently walks out of the medicus.  
____________  
Varro rubs his face as he struts into the dining room, swiftly grabbing a bowl of grub and sitting across from Spartacus who merely nods in acknowledgement. 

Taking the cue from Spartacus, Varro quietly eats as he surveys the room. Most of the men are silent, mentally preparing themselves for another grueling day of training in the heat but a few jovially converse earning glares from their sleepy peers. 

Varro’s glare settles upon Duro and he can’t help but watch out of curiosity. He’s sitting next to Agron per usual but Duro is hunched over his bowl with his hands cradling his head and wearing a look of utter defeat. 

Normally Varro wouldn’t care, even though he’s enjoyed crushing Duro’s spirits on more than one occasion but there was something virtually unsettling about Duro’s appearance. 

Swallowing his mouthful of food, Varro leans over the table and asks with a tilt of his head, “What’s gotten into him?” 

“Ah, haven’t you heard? His heart’s been broken,” Spartacus says without looking up from his meal. 

Varro momentarily lowers his spoon at Spartacus’s response, wondering if it meant what he’s been yearning for but he banishes it from his mind, he’s been down the path of false hope before with Cassia. 

“The first time’s always the worst,” Varro adds. 

Spartacus knowingly smiles, “Indeed.”  
___________  
Varro spots Cassia standing near the gates, sensing hesitation as she looks out onto the streets. It was the Consulate festival, celebrating Consus, the god responsible for the protection of the harvest. Typically on festival days, both slaves and gladiators were free to celebrate but many of the non-Romans preferred to remain in the ludus as they did not worship the same deities. 

Varro adjusts his tunic as he approaches the gate, stopping alongside Cassia and glancing over, the woman nervously biting the inside of her cheek as she continues to scan the street. 

“Do you want to go?” he asks. Cassia curiously eyes Varro, surely the man knew about Duro by now. Looking out into the street once again, Cassia can’t help but remember the last time she left the gates. 

“I didn’t want to go alone…” she trails off but Varro insists. 

“That is understandable considering. What better way to attend than with your own personal gladiator?” his reassurance calming her nerves and her desire to leave the ludus outweighing her reluctance to be alone with Varro. 

“Yes.” Cassia smiles as the two head into the street. 

Cassia fidgets with her hands before adding, “This was always one of my favorite festivals.” 

Varro smiles at her confession, “The chariot races, music, or the sacrificial lamb?” 

“I always liked the chariot races but it kind of seems silly now considering I live with a bunch of gladiators,” Cassia laughs to herself. 

The two quietly take in the scenery of the crowd; some dancing to the music while others converse with neighbors, people openly sharing food and wine, a few even offering Varro and Cassia tastes. 

The food was probably Cassia’s favorite part of the day since it was much better than what she generally ate at the ludus. 

After another sampling, Varro licks his fingers testing, “What now?” 

“I think I need to sit for a spell,” Cassia confesses as her stitches were itching and her body was aching from the walking. Varro nods, grabbing her wrist to lead her through the crowd, occasionally looking back at her. They are nearly to the fountain when Cassia spots, him. Her father, Cassian, was standing just beyond Varro. Panic sets in as she tugs back, Varro swivels to look and she shakes her head. The music is loud and she can see Varro mouth, ‘What?’ Cassia attempts to plant her feet but Varro’s overpowering and she just stumbles into Varro. In turn, Varro steps back unintentionally bumping into Cassian. 

Varro sends an apology over his shoulder, clutching Cassia’s waist while focusing on the panic in her eyes. 

“Cassia?” The man calls after but Cassia refuses to look back, instead she picks up her pace as Varro leads her to a side street. 

Cassia nearly collapses in Varro’s arms; he allows her a moment to catch her breath before inquiring, “What was that?” 

Cassia only shakes her head in response, not ready to admit it was her father. Cassia's breaths are shaky as she fights back the urge to cry with her face buried into his chest. Varro's hand is stroking her back, attempting to calm the distraught woman.

Without looking up Cassia softly replies, “It was my father.” Varro inhales with her revelation, her sudden panic attack making sense. They literally ran into the root of her trust issues, betrayal by someone who should protect you. Varro can feel his blood boiling knowing only a few centimeters had separated him from the cowardice of a man. 

Varro’s heart sinks when he hears another soft hiccup from her, gently placing a kiss in her hair Varro whispers, "I'll always protect you." 

"Promise?" 

"As long as my heart is beating," the sincerity in Varro's voice is almost overwhelming and Cassia has to once again fight back tears.

Between breaths Cassia begs, “Please take me home," no longer in the mood to enjoy the festival. 

Varro places his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the streets to the villa. Cassia pauses in the archway that leads to the medicus. 

"Stay," Cassia nervously blurts. 

Varro's jaw tenses wanting nothing more than to be with Cassia but reluctant to give in, unsure if he could handle Cassia being indignant to him again tomorrow. 

Sensing his hesitancy, she places a finger on his lips before he can speak, instead Cassia implores, "Stay because I love you. I can no longer pretend or ignore the fact, I love you."


	13. Bittersweet Symphony

A lazy smile graces Cassia's face, afraid last night was just a dream, but waking to find herself shrouded in Varro's arms immediately calms her fears. His face is peaceful as he sleeps next to her, and she can't help but touch him, the need to feel him burning a hole in her being. Cassia gently traced her hand down his defined jawline, slowly moving from his embrace to position herself over him. Cassia's hips grind into Varro's as she leans forward, placing slow deliberate kisses on his neck. Varro slightly stirs and lets out a soft groan, his hand traveling up Cassia's thigh, giving a subtle squeeze. Cassia rolls back to discover Varro's awake, his blue eyes mischievous. Cassia draws her nails down his chest in encouragement, and Varro gently flips the two of them over causing a giggle to leave Cassia. 

"Are you trying to wake me for anything in particular?" Varro teases, Cassia biting her lip as she shakes her head. 

"Mmmm," is all Varro says, before one of his large hands moves to cradle her head and he captures her lips with slow and deliberate kisses. Cassia's burgeoning need fuels her impatience as she seductively bites Varro's bottom lip. He pulls away only to feel her squirm beneath him. 

"Do you plan on teasing me all morning?" Cassia questions, and Varro smirks at her blatant desperation.

"Was the three times last night not enough?" He murmurs in a low voice into her neck, scattering kisses. 

Cassia's nails dig into his curly locks and back as her voice pleads, "Varro." He pulls away much to her dismay, a large frustrated whine escaping her. Varro sits upright and motions Cassia over. She swiftly climbs onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his torso and arms draped across his neck. Cassia eagerly kisses him, and he laughs. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Varro asks. Cassia replies with sensual kisses along his jaw up to his ear lobe, which she bites. 

"You have arena tomorrow and won't be visiting me tonight," she utters while grinding her hips. 

"Just say you'll miss me." Varro insists, Cassia looks him in the eye as she positions herself over his erection, the tip teasing her entrance. 

"I'll miss you," she says as she slowly slides herself down his shaft and with a roll of her hips, "Oh, I'll miss you." Cassia's head flings back in pleasure as Varro thrusts upwards, wrapping his arms around her waist and exploring the flesh of her back. Cassia crosses her ankles behind his back in an attempt to get closer. She places her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she moves up and down, the feeling of Varro's large hands moving up her back yet anchoring her down at the same time turning her on more. 

The next time she lowers herself, Cassia slightly digs her hip before rising and both moan in pleasure. Varro's hot mouth attacks her collarbone and neck. Cassia slows the pace, switching to a more sensual grind and he groans in her ear before clutching a fistful of hair and kissing her. His tongue parting her lips for entrance and caressing hers, relishing in the taste of her. Varro's arms fall down around Cassia, pulling and holding her tightly against him, the feeling of her hot skin pressing against his and her mouth overwhelming his senses. Cassia begins forcefully rolling her hips as she grinds and pressure in her core quickly builds. Varro breaks their kiss for a breath and Cassia places her forehead against his, weaving fingers into his hair and splaying her other hand between his shoulder blades.

"Mmmm...there," she breathily cries when Varro counters the thrust of her hips, each picking up the pace, their bodies still molded into one by touch and rhythm. Cassia's core starts to tighten around Varro's cock, her head drops to the crook of his neck as Varro hits her sweet spot, resulting in her coming undone. Varro briefly slows the pace, allowing her to enjoy the euphoria of her climax before he sensually bites her neck as his thrusts become harder. Cassia's soft moans only encourages him, it doesn't take long for his breathing to become erratic as his orgasm hits. 

Cassia slowly milks him with her walls as he unloads. Varro once again tastes her lips, taking his time devouring her before resting his head.   
"I love you, Cassia," breaking away to gaze into her eyes as he softly speaks.

Cassia smiles as she cups his cheek, "And I love you."   
____________  
Cassia was on edge, worry about tomorrow's arena keeping her awake. Giving into insomnia, she shrugged on her cloak and went to the ledge to calm her wandering mind. It's not that she didn't trust Varro's capabilities, she knew he was powerful and fast, his skill greatly improving by working with Spartacus,but the stakes were higher now. Bloodthirsty gladiators always wanted to take down the better opponent for the victory, and that meant them attempting to kill the man she loved. The man she'd willingly opened he heart to after deny her feelings for far too long. 

"May I join you?" Spartacus politely asks, as Cassia nearly jumps out of her skin with a small yelp.

"You are stealthy," Cassia points out while clutching her racing heart. 

Spartacus sports a crooked smile, "I couldn't sleep. I assume the same of you?" 

"No." she confesses while stealing a glance.

Spartacus asks, "Any particular reason?" 

Cassia head drops as she studies her hands, "Worry about what tomorrow brings." 

"I assure you, he will move mountains to return to you." Spartacus freely speaks. Cassia studies his face. 

"You don't care for me." she blurts out.

"I don't understand. I've never been in his position, but Varro is my friend, so I will support him and his decision," Spartacus admits to Cassia. Her insides twist thinking about Varro as she wonders if there will ever be a day he didn't make her sick with love and worry. 

"There is something I've been meaning to ask," Spartacus curiously treads, noticing the hesitation on Cassia's face. "Was there anything unusual about Ashur's behavior during your trips to the market?"

Cassia tightens her cloak as a shiver shoots down her spine. She nervously bites her lip, contemplating whether she could trust Spartacus. Ashur was very adamant about her remaining silent about their market trips, _"I want you to meet Aurelia again while I take care of other interests. I also want you to pretend we’re always together during our excursions. Is that clear?”_

Cassia slowly shakes her head as Ashur's threat rings in her ear, and the feeling of his bruising grip on her arm sears her skin. 

Spartacus's eyes wander over the night sky, and sensing Cassia is withholding information, he attempts another angle. 

"I fear this ludus isn't as honorable as they'd like for us to believe. There are things that have happened and the explanations don't correlate with the actions." Spartacus pauses, feeling Cassia's eyes on him as he pressed forward. "Quintus made a promise to me, and it was broken. If a man doesn't have his word, then what does he have?" 

"Forgive me, Spartacus, but I'm not interested in getting involved in a game of revenge," Cassia quickly dismisses his claims. Spartacus tilts his head while rubbing his neck. 

"It's more than that, Cassia. My wife was murdered," he softly replies. Cassia's face drops at the news. Spartacus looks at her, "I was promised she'd be brought to me and she was, but the price was too high. Quintus and Lucretia will stop at nothing to get what they want." 

"I don't understand what Ashur has to do with this?" Cassia questions as Spartacus turns to glance around, ensuring they're alone.

Spartacus' voice was gruff but matter-of-fact as he speaks, "Ashur enjoys power. He'll do anything to remain within it's grasp. I know for a fact the Glabber's do not wish to endorse Quintus, but I don't know why they are. Ashur is one of the few people that are allowed to freely leave the ludis." Cassia's mouth opens in shock, a soft sound of disbelief exits before she closes it. 

"I don't know where he was going. He suggested, with hostility, that I acted as if we remained together while out," Cassia confesses with tears welling in her eyes. She quickly presses her palms to wipe them away, willing their disappearance. Spartacus stands and extends his hand out; Cassia takes it still feeling dismay over the information swirling in her head. 

Placing a hand on her shoulder and gently rubbing, Spartacus promises with a whisper, "I'll figure it out. Just be careful, Cassia. This place has eyes and ears in the form of rats."   
_________  
Awaiting the return from arena felt exceptionally slow for Cassia, the medicus was ready for their return; part of the thrill was determining how busy she'd be upon the gladiators’ arrival. If they'd fared well, she may just have a few cuts or gashes to mend. Now, thoughts of Varro consume her mind with concern. Seeking a distraction, she joined Marina near the well as she completed chores. 

"You seem nervous." Marina states, side eyeing Cassia while scrubbing table linens.

Cassia warily looks at her friend, "Arena days mean more than they used to." 

"Duro will be fine," Marina places her hand on Cassia's with a light squeeze, "Agron will seek to it or die ensuring it's truth." 

Cassia freezes upon hearing Duro's name. With a long sigh, she offers an apologetic smile. Marina immediately narrows her eyes, "What?" 

"Duro and I are no longer..." before Cassia can continue Marina, drops the wash and rushes over to hug Cassia. 

"That doesn't mean you stop caring." She whispers into her friend's hair. Cassia shakes herself loose from Marina's grip. 

"We're no longer together because there's someone else. I'm seeing someone else." 

Marina places a hand on her hip and with a raised brow asserts, "Duro is sweet and really cares about you. I can't think of anyone better." 

Cassia's hand nervously shoots through her hair, tugging at the knots while she searches for the right words, "It's....I...."

Getting annoyed, Marina pushes, "Just spit it out already!" Her hands dramatically waving in the air with dramatic exhibition. 

"Varro. I'm with Varro," she spits out, and watches the confusion spread on Marina's face. Marina instantly slouches down to ground in shock and Cassia joins her.

"Teach me your secrets," Marina half jokes, still perplexed from the news. Cassia giggles as she pushes her friend. 

"It just happened. I tried to fight it, but the lure was much too strong," Cassia quietly recalls the past few months. 

"Well, Duro is great, but Varro…," Marina sighs, "If you ruin that, then there is something wrong with you." Marina jokes, and Cassia covers her eyes while a large cackle booms from her mouth. 

"I apologize for not telling you sooner." Cassia conveys with sincerity. 

Marina waves it off with a grin, "You are clearly a busy woman, in more ways than one." Marina wiggles her brows and the women erupt in laughter again. 

The guard announces, "The warriors have returned to the House of Batiatus!" and Cassia can feel her chest constrict as she abruptly stands and slowly ventures towards the medicus, leaning against a pillar as Quintus and Lucretia step out of the carriage, walking into villa. As the carriage moves out of the way, the gladiators parade into sight, led by Doctore, the men that didn't see battle first, with the weak and battered champions following behind. Men severely injured in battle were wheeled on a cart, luckily, today the cart was empty. 

Cassia watches with bated breath, as the men straggle in, scanning for any sign of Varro. He appears near the end of the pack, and she lets out a sigh of relief. Varro appears worn, stumbling in the gates and collapsing onto his knees in the courtyard. Cassia's grip tightens on the column as the scene unfolds before her eyes, fighting back the urge to run to him as Spartacus's earlier warning echoes in the back of her mind. Her eyes flit up to meet Ashur's, a slow leer playing on his lips, clearly enjoying her conflict. Cassia looks away to see Spartacus helping Varro stand, flinging one of Varro's arms around his shoulder as he places one around his waist for support and leads him into their quarters.   
Cassia quickly scans the men, concluding they were merely tired but unharmed, before she turns to the medicus to begin patching up the injuries acquired in battle.   
___________  
Spartacus briefly stopped by the medicus to let Cassia know Varro was fine. He was sleeping, but would be by later for his assessment. Cassia couldn't help but grin; Varro knew her worry and stubbornness wouldn't allow her to relax until she had examined him. 

She methodically cleaned and straightened the room before sitting down to write up her notes. Lost in her evaluations, she never heard Ashur's footsteps. 

"You take your position seriously," he purrs, his smug voice sending shivers down her spine. Ashur moves closer, propping himself on the edge of her table. Cassia closes the book as she faces the man. 

"It helps me be a better physician." Cassia curtly responds, hoping his visit is brief. Ashur gently touches the binding of the journal. 

"Well as much as I'd like to visit with you, Cassia, I'm here on business." His eyes dance with mirth causing a knot to form in her stomach. 

Cassia stands to place some distance between her and the man. She tries to steady her breath, even though the room feels as if it's slowly closing in on her. 

Ashur strokes his chin as he stands, "You have a visitor at the gate." Cassia is aghast by his words, having no inkling who would be here for her. Ashur motions her forward in annoyance as she hesitantly moves, thankful that Ashur isn't following her. Cassia's feet feel heavy as she approaches the gate; the guards stepping aside to make room for her but her feet suddenly stop. Unable to move, she stares in disbelief.

"Cassia!" Cassian cries, reaching his hand through the bars at her. Cassia vehemently shakes her head.

"No....no....no," she softly mutters to herself, dread bubbling from within as her world slowly crashes to a halt around her.


	14. Thorn in the Side

“You don’t have much time. It would be a shame to squander this opportunity,” Ashur purrs behind the frozen woman. Cassia twists to find him staring at his nails and giving a smug smile.

She’s barely able to bite back her tongue as he saunters off. With a deep inhale, she stomps forward to the gate with rage and contempt in her eyes.

“I knew that was you at the festival,” Cassian smiles.

Unwilling to give him the satisfaction of forgiveness or acceptance, Cassia spits, “How did you find me?”

“I was invited to view matches at the Arena. I instantly recognized the gladiator you were with in the square. Varro? Yes that’s it.” Cassian looks pleased with himself for recalling the name.

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Well it wasn’t hard after they announced which house he was fighting for. I just asked a few questions and was directed towards Ashur.”

Cassian nods his head and Cassia’s gaze follows. Ashur is playing with his bracelet as he watches the pair interact.

Whipping her head back around Cassia orders, “You’ve seen me now leave.”

Hurt flashes across Cassian’s eyes but Cassia doesn’t notice as she eyes Ashur.

“I had to come see you. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself…”

“Save it. If you truly cared you wouldn’t have sold your daughter.” Cassia’s words are cold, much like her eyes.

Reaching through the gate, Cassian attempts to touch Cassia but she steps backwards. Cassian lowers his hand in defeat. “Believe me, there was no other way….”

Cassia laughs at his emission, “No way? You could have married me off! I was old enough but instead you chose this life for me."

Cassian shakes his head, "Cassia, you were too good for any of those men."

"You are unbelievable," Cassia utters as tears of rage fill her eyes.

"I don't expect you to understand or forgive me any time soon but I swear I tried to do what was best."

Slowly backing away Cassia speaks nonchalantly, "Goodbye."

Cassian grips the gate with frustration and sadness. He nods, "I'll be in touch. Your friend Ashur told me I could send letters through him."

Her eyes flicker to Ashur who is still watching with crossed arms and wearing a Cheshire grin before looking back to her dad. A small humorless laugh escapes, "You are clueless if you think he's anyone's friend."  
_______________  
Varro enters Cassia's room to find her sitting on the floor, back to the wall and downing wine from a jug. She's lost in thought as she pulls her fingers through her messy hair.

"What's wrong?" Varro asks with concern, kneeling on the floor before her.

Her eyes travel up to him, appearing taken aback by his presence. Varro pries the jug from her fingers, placing it off to the side before enveloping both of her hands in his.

"Ashur can eat shit."

Varro smiles at her emission, jutting out his lower lip as if he were thinking about it. "Do you plan on kissing me with that filthy mouth?"

Cassia bites her lip to refrain from laughing, "Only if you wish me to." She places her hands on Varro's thigh.

"There are many things I wish to experience with you but first, what's gotten you so upset?"

"Ashur brought my father here."

Varro's brow rises in surprise, "Why? I mean how did he know?"

Cassia uses his thighs as leverage to stand up and Varro follows suit, his hand holding her forearm as if he's afraid she'll slip away.

"I'm not sure. Cassian said he recognized you from the Arena and then found Ashur," Cassia recounts and Varro chews his lip in thought.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know what to believe," she says shaking her head. "I certainly don't trust either."

Varro pulls her close for an embrace, placing a soft kiss in her hair and running his hand down her back in a soothing motion.

"I fully support that decision." Cassia pulls back to look at his face. His blue eyes sparkle at her and she can't help but smile in return.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Varro's lips curl into a crooked grin, "I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?" Cassia cocks her brow in challenge and Varro nods. "Can I have my wine back?" she asks and this time Varro playfully cocks his brow.

"Yes, or you could have me." Varro leans down, pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth and slips his tongue past her lips when she gasps, his tongue sensually stroking hers as he pulls her closer with each kiss. Parting, Varro mumbles against her lips, "I'd actually prefer a bath with you but this will have to do," he jokes and she playfully slaps his arm. He reluctantly releases her, already missing her touch.

"Is that what you really want?" she can't help but tease as her fingers trail over his collarbone, down his chest, and around his torso to his back as she circles around him. Varro looks down with hooded eyes, his long arm wrapping around her waist as she completes her rotation and exam. Varro immediately claims her lips in another passionate kiss, gently guiding her backwards to her bed and stopping when her thighs hit the edge. Cassia's fingers trace the muscles in his back as he starts moving down her neck.

"Touch me," she whispers and Varro smiles against her skin. With an arm still secured around her waist, he eyes Cassia as he traces fingers down her neck, collar, and between her breasts, his lips nipping at her earlobe as he teases her nipples through the fabric of her dress. Her breathing hitches before a soft moan leaves her lungs. Varro's other hand drops from her waist, grabbing a handful of her ample posterior. Her nails dig into his shoulder when Varro pinches her nipple as he bites into the flesh at the crook of her neck. She squirms against his erection pressed against her belly. Varro's lower hand starts pulling up the hem of her dress, fingers burning her skin with each teasing curl as he gathers the fabric.

A loud rapping sound of wood hitting wood erupts in the room, startling both of them from their bliss. Looking up, they see Ashur standing before them with a priggish expression and his cane across the frame of the doorway, he doesn’t lower the object until both sets of eyes are secured on him.

Varro takes a large step backwards away from Cassia as Ashur enters the room, stopping near the threshold. Cassia scornfully adjusts her dress.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted," Ashur conveys with mock sincerity.

"I was just completing Varro's exam," Cassia informs as she walks over to her table for water, placing distance between herself and the men.

"In your personal quarters? Perhaps I should look into one of those exams," Ashur replies, noting Varro's tight jaw and clenched fists. Cassia nervously watches the men exchanging silent but meaningful expressions.

Taking a step forward, Ashur asserts, "As you know it's late but I needed to speak with Varro about his earnings."

Varro's shoulders drop as he moves to close the gap, hesitantly looking over his shoulder at Cassia. She looks back with curiosity, even though she feels uncomfortable being present for such a personal matter.

Ashur eyes the woman while asking Varro, "How do you wish to distribute the coin?"

Cassia looks down at her cup, straining her ears to hear the men but Varro is speaking in a low tight voice.

"As discussed the other day, half to Aurelia and the other half split between my debts and her freedom."

Feigning a look of surprise, Ashur glances over to Cassia who's quietly sipping her water. Ashur doesn't attempt to lower his voice when he replies, “I was just making sure you hadn't changed your mind. As you wish the coin will be distributed between your wife, debt, and purchasing Cassia's freedom."

Cassia chokes on her water upon hearing those words. Varro gives Ashur a deadly look before whipping his head around to her. Cassia's head is down as she attempts to regain her breath.

"Well since that's settled, I'll leave you two to finish whatever it is you've started here. Good night," he says with a tight smile and venom in his voice as he slips out the door.

Varro swiftly makes his way over to the table; Cassia's hands are gripping the edge as she blankly stares at the wall. Varro reaches for Cassia's arm but she shakes his hand away, facing the wall and refusing to turn around.

"Cassia...please," Varro softly begs but she shuns his plea.

With her back still to him, Cassia questions, "How long have you been planning this?"

"The moment I knew you were in love with me," he confesses. Cassia scoffs and twists around, hands still clenching the table as she leans back.

"And I don't get a say in any of it?" she probes and Varro defiantly looks back at her.

"You can't possibly be upset that I wish to purchase your freedom."

"Varro! You have debts to pay and a family to support. Coin should go to those obligations," she cries out in frustration.

"And it is!" Varro roars, taken aback by her stubbornness regarding the matter. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"What of your own freedom?" Cassia questions while crossing her arms.

"It means nothing if you're still here." Cassia's face softens at his affirmation, uncrossing her arms and nervously playing with her fingers.

"I shouldn't have learned of it from Ashur," she utters while sheepishly looking at him. Varro cups her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he smiles searching her eyes.

"That's true but you need to remember we're on the same side here. I love you and want nothing more than to be together for the rest of our lives."

Cassia laughs as a few tears fall from her eyes. Varro gently wipes them away before kissing each cheek.

"You are a stubborn woman," he whispers, placing his forehead to Cassia's. 

Her hands reach up to grip onto his which are holding her face, "It’s a good thing you're a strong man."


	15. Something Wicked

A small smile plays on Varro's lips as he watches Cassia saunter into the room. She is clearly inebriated. Batiatus held a small dinner gathering, likely regarding his senate endorsement. The only gladiator required to attend was Spartacus since he was the Champion of Capua. Cassia was requested as the medicus who took care of the brave warrior. Varro laughed at the idea of the two, forced to interact with the dignitaries and each other.  
   
"How was dinner?" Varro questions as he stands up to greet her. Cassia wraps her arms around his waist as she kisses his jaw.  
   
"All I could think about was your cock," She seductively murmurs against his neck. Surprised by her brazen statement, a small chuckle leaves Varro. Cassia bites her lip and drags her nails down Varro's chest. Varro can see lust brimming in her eyes as her hand settles between them, gently stroking and grabbing him through his cloth. He raises a brow and steps backwards as she pushes him to the bed. Leaning back, propping himself up on his elbows, Varro watches Cassia shed her dress, and move to straddle him and begin aggressively kissing him, her lips eager and bruising against his. Varro's hands move along her back, stroking the soft and delicate flesh as the two passionately kiss, his tongue parting her lips and enticing a moan when it meets hers. Cassia breaks with a gasp when one of Varro's hands grabs her backside and roughly pulls before placing a small smack.  
   
“Is that so?” he teases. Cassia rolls her hips against his erection as she nods, lowering to Varro’s neck to pepper slow kisses.  
   
“Yes,” she murmurs against his skin. “I also thought about how caring, sweet, and handsome you are,” she adds before biting and earning a low growl from Varro.  
   
"Keep going," Varro whispers as she traces her tongue along his bottom lip.  
   
She leans back and slightly lifts her hips, her hands working to undo his cloth and freeing his throbbing dick. Her hand firmly wrapping around the smooth velvety skin, Cassia seductively bites her lip as she spreads his leaking pre cum with her thumb.  
   
"Mmmmm," he hums in approval when she lowers and teases her soaking wet folds with his member. He playfully smiles at her as he forcefully pulls her hips down and enters her core, earning a loud hiss from the woman. 

Varro takes advantage of his feet being planted on the ground, using the leverage to thrust upwards as her hips roll and buck with each thrust, the sound of Cassia's loud moans and soft whimpers encouraging Varro’s upward movements. Cassia arches her back, falling into him as a result of momentum. Attempting to steady herself, Cassia's elbows are on his broad shoulders while pulling on his curls, trying to get closer even though there's no space between them. Her breath hitches each time Varro hits that perfect space within.  
   
Burying his face in her neck, Varro commands, "Let go for me." Cassia bites his shoulder as her walls clench around Varro's cock which continues to drive into her as she rides out her orgasm, his pace hard and fast, moaning her name when he cums.  
   
____________  
   
Cassia warily rolls over just as Varro sits on the edge of the bed.  
   
She squints through narrow lids and uttering, "Why is it so bright?"  
   
"It's morning." Varro replies as he places a cup of water on the side table for her. She silently notices the gesture and sighs as Varro gently brushes away stray strands from her face.  
   
She clutches her blanket and confesses, "I wish you didn't have to leave." He kisses her temple.  
   
"Me either." A smile graces his face as he recalls the evening, "I must admit you were rather fun last night."  
   
Cassia covers her face with a remorseful groan, attempting to roll away from the laughing man but he pulls her back, prying her hands away from her face. She blushes with embarrassment.  
   
"It was very educational," he teases as she huffs, turning her face away. Varro stands, once again leaning down to kiss her temple before adding, "I hope to one day return the favor."  
   
Cassia steals a glance just as he winks.  
   
"I love you," she offers as he turns to leave. Varro smiles in return, clutching his heart as he backs out of the room.  
____________  
   
Spartacus smiles at the obvious strut Varro displays while crossing the courtyard.  
   
“Wine?” he asks with a knowing grin.  
   
“Wine,” Varro cheekily confirms as Spartacus drapes his arm around Varro’s broad shoulders.  
   
The two friends grab a bowl of grub and position themselves at their usual table near the doors.  
   
Spartacus eyes the room looking for eavesdroppers. “I heard some things of interest before it was time to leave.”  
   
Varro shakes his head, “I told you I want no part in whatever you’re conjuring.”  
   
Setting down his spoon, Spartacus leans towards his friend with a hopeful expression, “I have others.”  
   
Varro slowly swallows, quickly glancing around before leaning forward to join Spartacus.  
   
“Knowing there are others isn’t comforting. It doesn’t change the fact that I think you’re mad. Looking into whatever Batiatus is up to is only begging for trouble.”  
   
Spartacus rakes a hand over his face as he leans back, “She was my wife. I can’t just let this go. I know there’s more to her death.”  
   
“I understand...” Varro starts but is immediately cut off.  
   
“Do you? Because I’m not so sure anymore,” Spartacus interjects with lowered brow, his frustration clearly evident on his face.  
   
Varro quickly stands up with his bowl. Pointing an accusatory finger at Spartacus, “Just because you wish to self-destruct doesn’t mean you have to take the rest of us down with you.”  
   
Spartacus scoffs as he looks outside while Varro moves to another table.  
_____________  
After spending another hour in bed sleeping off her hangover, Cassia decides to finally get up and start her day. Before she can get off the bed Ashur walks into her quarters, his eyes dancing over her form merely covered by thin linen.  
   
“Well good morning, Cassia,” his voice smarmy and grating on her nerves. Cassia simply rolls her eyes at his flagrant attempt to upset her with his presence, refusing to give him more than blatant annoyance.  
   
“It was,” she shoots back as she wraps the sheet tighter around her body after Ashur's eyes rove her exposed skin.  
   
Taking a few steps forward so he’s closer to the bed, Ashur looks down at her. Cassia suddenly wishes she could disappear into the wall. His proximity would normally make her skin crawl and under these circumstances she can’t ignore the unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach.  
   
As if he can read her mind, Ashur sits next to her on the bed, ignoring her flinch.  
   
He studies his nails before speaking, “I’m about to head into town. Are you going to join me?”  
   
“I have my list ready for you,” Cassia curtly replies.  
   
Ashur drops his hand with a sigh, turning to face the woman with a flat response, “That’s a shame.”  
   
Her eyes grow wide when she feels a finger grazing her arm. Cassia jerks her arm away and attempts to scoot down the bed but Ashur leans on the bed sheet so she can’t move without dropping the fabric. Ashur sneers at the panic in Cassia’s eyes when she realizes her dilemma.  
   
"Oh, my apologies." Ashur feigns remorse as he moves off the linen. Cassia internally screams  
______________  
   
Still upset with each other, Spartacus and Varro spar in silence. Cassia carefully watches the men, noting the tension between the typically playful pair. As she scans the courtyard, her eyes find Ashur’s. He delivers a wicked smile that sends shivers down her spine, wrapping her arms around herself before breaking eye contact.  
   
Cassia’s heart nearly skips a beat when she sees the woman standing next to Ashur, Aurelia is glaring into the courtyard watching the men fight. Her eyes flick up to lock on Cassia's, cold and unforgiving. Cassia swallows as she breaks contact, knowing she is the reason behind Aurelia's anger and pain.  
   
Ashur calls through the grunts and yells of the gladiators, "Varro!"  
   
His shoulders fall with a sigh, relieved to take a break and momentarily put some space between friends. As he twists his body in the direction of Ashur's call, his brows drop upon seeing Aurelia behind Ashur. Tossing his sword aside, Varro strides over to them, and Ashur nods before moving to allow privacy.  
   
Cassia clings to a column and sheepishly peers around at them, unable to move even after Doctore cracks his whip signaling for the remainder of the men to resume their training. Cassia nervously bites her lip and strains to hear as Varro vehemently shake his head.  
   
"It doesn't look like a pleasant reunion," Ashur whispers from behind. Cassia whips her head around to meet Ashur's look of contentment. Her stomach immediately drops sensing Ashur played a part in Aurelia’s appearance at the villa.  
   
Ashur's smile only widens as Cassia follows behind him.  
   
"What have you done?" she calls. Ashur shrugs in response as he remains to the side, bearing the bickering couple. Cassia reaches for Ashur's shoulder but stops upon hearing the argument.  
   
"You and your empty promises to take care of your family," Aurelia shrieks. Cassia feels a knot forming in the pit of her stomach, worried that Varro has brushed off his responsibilities for her.  
   
Varro pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance and frustration, "Aurelia what are you talking about?"  
   
She steps up to him with a scowl on her face, pressing her finger into his chest as she speaks, "Coin. We've received none."  
   
"Ashur..." Varro starts but Aurelia immediately cuts him off.  
   
"Don't cast blame, especially if you're spending it on your whore." She shakes her head in disgust. Aurelia's words sting, and Cassia slinks back against the wall as Ashur continues to watch.  
   
"If you'd let me speak!" Varro bellows and Aurelia clamps her mouth shut. "You should be receiving coin. There has to be some mistake, Aurelia."  
   
Ashur steps towards the couple while wringing his hands, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Varro needs to return."  
   
Varro asks with a tight-lipped smile, "Ashur, Aurelia claims she hasn't received coin. Is this true?"  
   
"Why else would I have come, Varro? Your intentions have been clear and I will not grovel," she nags and Ashur bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.  
   
Clearing his throat before speaking, "I'm sure it's a minor mix-up." He pulls out his accounting book and his fingers flip pages as his eyes scan. Varro nervously rubs his neck and impatiently looks around the courtyard. Cassia curls into herself with a hug as their eyes briefly meet. Ashur stops with a finger tap on the page as he looks up with an uncertain smile.  
   
"It appears that Aurelia has not been paid yet. My mistake," Ashur draws out as Varro's nose flares in anger. Turning to Varro, Ashur asks in a condescending manner, "I assume you'd like to keep the standard amount."  
   
"I believe this was settled the other evening," Varro replies through tight lips. Aurelia turns her back to Varro.  
   
"I'd like to be on my way."  
   
"Of course," Ashur purrs. He pulls out a pouch, counting out coin into Aurelia's extended hand. When he finishes she immediately shoves it into her own pouch. Ashur turns to Varro matter-of-facty, "The rest will be applied to debts and Cassia's freedom." Varro squeezes his eyes shut as Ashur finishes.  
   
"She must rival Helen of Troy," Aurelia spews. Varro sucks on his teeth before a cold humorless laugh causes Aurelia to lift her chin.  
   
"Let's be clear, Aurelia. She's not a whore and how I spend coin, as long as you get yours, isn't your concern. Goodbye." Aurelia's mouth drops but he quickly spins away. Varro rolls his shoulders as he crosses the courtyard back to Spartacus.  
   
Spartacus sighs before lifting his weapon. Varro mimics the actions but stops and glances over his shoulder to note that both Aurelia and Ashur were gone. He silently pleaded that Cassia was okay, despising the fact he couldn't check on her. Varro shakes his head as he turns to Spartacus.  
   
"Believe me now?"  
   
"Meet me in the medicus later?" Varro requests of Spartacus who answers with a small smile and a nod. Vindication washes over Spartacus, knowing it was only a matter of time before Ashur would push Varro.  
   
___________  
   
Cassia eyes Spartacus as he leans against the wall of the quarters with crossed arms.  
   
Varro gently squeezes her hand in reassurance. After ensuring she wasn't too upset from Aurelia's visit, he had mentioned inviting Spartacus to discuss the array of questionable events around the ludus. Cassia was immediately put off by the idea, not wanting to 'prod the sleeping beasts' she had said. Varro eventually convinced her to hear Spartacus out before making rash judgments.  
   
"Too many odd occurrences have happened lately for them to be coincidences," Spartacus spoke with confidence. Cassia nervously bit her lip, not wanting to discuss her attack or Ashur for that matter.  
   
"I wish I had remained ignorant to the fact," Varro adds and Cassia glances up in confusion. "Ashur's sudden obsession with you and Aurelia's arrival here can't be mere coincidence."  
   
"I agree," Spartacus says as he pushes himself off the wall, nearing the couple. "Let's not forget the veiled promises to bring Sura to me for cooperation. I was able to get Aulus to confess Batiatus played a hand before I took his life."  
   
Varro's face twists in surprise, "He ordered her death?" Spartacus nods.  
   
"I feel it's just the surface," Spartacus confesses.  
   
Varro licks his lips before admitting, "I think there's something off about Barca's disappearance. He wouldn't have left Pietro behind like that."  
   
"Freedom can make people do brazen things." Cassia interrupts; Varro's spine stiffens at her words. He momentarily wonders if it were reversed, if she was able to purchase his freedom, would she?  
   
Spartacus clears his throat, "I'm sure it does but Varro's right. There's also the matter of the exhibition match. We already know the intention was for me to kill you per the agreement between Magistrate Calavias and Solonius."  
   
"According to Ashur," Varro says in a flat tone as Spartacus moves to the chair.  
   
"True but what I've never understood is why Cassia was attacked. What was there to gain from hurting her?" Spartacus ponders.  
   
Cassia closes her eyes, contemplating whether she wanted to volunteer the various bits of information she had heard from Drusilla and Marina. Much to her own dismay, the past few months had been a whirlwind and it had finally begun settling down. She was beyond happy with Varro and digging into the dark abscess of the House of Batiatus would certainly disrupt that happiness, if not destroy it. There was also the nagging feeling within that it was all bigger than her and beyond her control. Secrets never stay secrets for long and a house built on lies would eventually fall.  
   
Spartacus persists by elaborating on his earlier sentiment, "Batiatus is ambitious, apparently desperate and willing to do anything to climb the social ladder to senate but I can't help feeling there's more."  
   
"Ashur," Cassia whispers. both men turning to her as she continues, "It’s Ashur. He's the common thread."  
   
Varro rakes his face, processing the realization. Spartacus leans back in his chair with a lowered brow. "Now the question is why? What is there to gain?" he counters.  
   
Cassia scoffs, "Why does Ashur do anything? He's addicted to power as much as a free man."  
   
Varro and Spartacus exchange glances. Cassia slides off the bed, distancing herself from the men.  
   
"Cassia," Varro softly speaks with concern.  
   
"Some of the maids have heard and seen things. I assumed most of the things were rumors but.." Cassia pauses.  
   
"It's okay. You can tell us." Spartacus keeps his intense gaze on her as he attempts to reassure her.  
   
Fidgeting with her fingers, Cassia nods before reluctantly continuing, "Ashur often harasses the house slaves. The less interested you are the more interested he seems. He also threatens the guards with demotions if they don't cooperate. The worst thing I've heard is that he's been spotted talking with Ilythia. Why would she bother speaking with him? He has no business with her."  
   
Spartacus is suddenly alert, "Good question and perhaps we should watch Ashur."


	16. Dirty Secrets

“Domina is growing impatient.” Naevia speaks from the doorway as Cassia rushes to finish the concoction. 

“Let’s hope this one works.” Cassia mumbles under her breath as she places the nearly empty bowl on the table, quickly wiping her hands clean before scooping up the full jar with the fragrant, lotion like substance. Naevia delivers a sympathetic smile before the two ascend the villa. 

Upon entering the room she sees Lucretia lounging on her bed with a faint sheen of sweat and an uneasy expression.

"Water," she commands. Naevia nods to Mira; she swiftly fills a goblet and walks it to their mistress. Lucretia greedily swallows before pulling away and waving Mira off.

“Cassia, I hope you were able to figure out a tolerable solution,” Lucretia presses as she pulls the fabric away from her stomach, “I know this must be difficult since you’re rather out of practice, what with being stuck fixing and patching up the men.” 

Still holding the jar, Cassia extends her arms out to Lucretia, who leans forward to smell the contents before reclining back into the bed and quirking her brow in approval. 

“It’s a mixture of olive oil laced with myrtle, oil of roses, quinces, mastic and spikenard.” Cassia explains as she spreads and massages the treatment over Lucretia’s bare stomach. 

“This one certainly smells less vile than the previous ones,” Lucretia replies as she watches the medicus as she continues to rub the solution over her flesh. 

Cassia purses her lips before settling on a small smile. At least when she was treating the gladiators she could freely speak her mind but that wasn’t an option with domina. Lucretia’s new condition was already proving to be challenge, rejecting all the other remedies for morning sickness for various reasons, and Cassia sincerely hoped this one would satisfy her. 

“That should do it, unless it’s unsatisfactory?” Cassia questions as Lucretia closes her eyes. 

“Should this be used daily or as needed?” she questions, looking serene as she lies still. 

“Daily,” Cassia replies feeling relief that Lucretia is finally content. 

“Very well,” Lucretia idly answers. Her eyes open with a large commotion stemming from the atrium but she remains calm. 

"Lucretia! You need to have fucking words with Iliythia." Quintus barks as he parts the curtains and steps into the room, his gaze penetrating the populous and settles on Lucretia lounging on the bed. Concern quickly sets in as he breathlessly asks, "What's happened?"

Lucretia proudly replies, "I am with child. You're to be a father Quintus."

Quintus's mouth drops in surprise and a smile spreads across his face. He takes slow and deliberate steps towards his wife. Cassia nervously shifts, absentmindedly touching her own stomach before realizing her mistake and dropping her hand.

"Wine! Wine for the entire fucking house, eh? We're going to celebrate!" He declares while jovially raising his arms. He carefully lowers himself to the bed, perching on the edge and looking to his wife. 

Naevia, Mira, and Marina bustle out of the room to fetch the libations with Cassia following suit seeking air. She hurries outside and lifts her face to the sky embracing the torrential downpour. 

Clutching her stomach she squeezes her eyes shut and begs, “What cruel fate?"  
_________

Cassia stood with Naevia at the refreshment table helping the slaves refill vessels and plate trays of food for the guests. The room erupts with cheers followed by giggles and whispers, as the two women knowingly exchange glances. The gladiators have arrived for spectacle. Cassia's eyes flicker between plating food and looking for Varro. 

"What do you think it's like to be put on display?" Naevia asks. 

Cassia shakes head before responding, "I've often wondered the very same thing." 

Naevia’s demeanor sours as Ashur plucks a grape from the table. 

“Ladies,” he drones and Cassia suddenly feels nauseous. She hastily fills trays with the desire to remove herself from his presence. Ashur purposely steps closer, occasionally brushing against her as he reaches for snacks. Upon finishing the final tray, Cassia realizes Naevia is gone and spots her across the room with Lucretia. Swallowing she turns to Ashur before rotating to leave but his hand grips her arm. 

"Where are you going? The party is just getting started."

"For air," she tries to side step him but he blocks the pathway. Varro’s name is called behind them, and the pair crane their necks to discover that he’s been selected by patrons to perform sex acts with a slave. Spartacus sympathetically looks to Cassia, slightly shaking his head in a silent plea with the woman not to cause a scene. 

“That’s an unfortunate turn of events. You clearly have a type. If you like gladiators so much, why haven’t we been acquainted?” Ashur purrs while toying with Cassia’s hair. Wishing she could fold into herself and disappear, but knowing men like Ashur feed on that, she instead lifts her chin in defiance. 

“If only you were a gladiator.” Cassia cuts and Ashur’s face contorts in anger. His hand lifts back before striking Cassia’s cheek. Her mouth agape in surprise as their eyes meet. 

A deviant smile plasters his face, “I don’t think you quite understand.” Cassia’s eyes narrow as she cups her cheek. 

“What is there to understand? You are a stain.” Cassia’s chest tightens with desperation to escape the party. Ashur laughs as he grabs her chin, yanking it forward and positioning himself behind her. Cassia tries to close her eyes but Ashur tightly squeezes her jaw causing her to whimper. Her heart sinks as she witnesses Varro step up to the bed, his eyes heavy and downcast knowing his lover is watching. Her heart is racing while she silently fights back tears.

Cassia flinches when she feels Asher’s hot breath on her skin as he whispers, “I wonder if he’s thinking of your cunt as he slides into her.” His words feel like a knife to her heart as Varro hesitantly enters the slave. 

“I need air,” Cassia begs but Ashur only presses himself closer. Her stomach flips when she feels his erection poking her as he grinds into her. 

“The show isn’t over,” he insists, keeping her in place while she squirms in an attempt to free herself. Ashur smiles into her hair, “I like it when you’re feisty.” His pace increasing with Varro’s as he moves against her. 

Unable to wipe it away, a tear cascades down her cheek when she hears Varro moan her name, Ashur stiffens against her back with his own soft moan and a deep chuckle. Cassia trembles in disgust when she feels the warm wetness across her backside. He releases her jaw as he twists her around. 

“Tonight was a pleasant surprise. One I wish I had a hand in, but even though I did not, know that your boyfriend is my puppet. I possess his life in my hand and subsequently control his friend.” Ashur smugly confesses. Cassia wrenches herself from his grip, trying to get away before she loses the contents of her stomach but Ashur closes the distance. Unable to hold back, Cassia throws up all over him. He remains frozen in place as she wipes her mouth and runs from the villa.   
_____________  
Varro enters the medicus with trepidation, unsure of what state he’ll find Cassia as the guilt weighs heavy on his heart. She is sitting on the bed with her back to the wall and her knees bent to her chest. His brow lowers when she lifts her head to reveal swollen and puffy eyes from crying. 

“Cassia…” his voice trembling as he speaks. 

She fervently shakes her head, “No. Don’t. There’s no need to speak of it.” He slowly exhales as he approaches the bed but stops as she shifts away. Cassia felt sick, from Ashur and knowing she would have to keep it a secret from Varro. If he knew, he would likely jeopardize everything seeking vengeance.

“I feel awful.” his voice now barely above a whisper and her chest tightens. 

“Let’s not forget we’re slaves, Varro. Our fate isn’t our own.” Cassia extends her legs while straightening out her dress. He bites his cheek as he crosses his arms; her lack of eye contact hasn’t gone unnoticed. 

“Please tell me what I can do,” Varro softly pleas. Cassia releases a sob and he rushes to the bed to secure her in his arms. She takes several short breaths, attempting to regain her composure. Varro delivers several easy kisses to her head, hoping to mask his own silent tears. He’s confused when she springs loose from his grip and runs to vessel on the table. Her coughs echoing inside the clay jug. Varro strides to the table, pouring her a cup of water. 

“Are you ill?” he questions while stroking her back and nudging the cup towards her. Cassia sips the liquid then swishes it around before spitting it into the vessel. She searches his face, trying to find the courage to speak the truth as he eagerly waits for a response. Stalling, she takes another sip before setting the cup down. Gripping his hand she leads him back to the bed. 

“I need to tell you something,” she nervously licks her lips before continuing, “There’s no easy way to say this, I’m with child.” Varro blinks. She squeezes his hand and a large goofy grin overtakes his face. 

“You’re having my offspring?” he laughs at question. 

“I didn’t know how you’d react to the news,” she confesses. Varro jovially hugs her before giving her a kiss. 

“I’m beyond elated. My seed is in your womb.” he presses his hand to her stomach and stares in wonder. 

“Yes.” she curtly replies and his eyes shoot up. 

“Are you not happy?” he jumps from the bed, glaring down at her. 

“What kind of life can we offer this child inside these walls?” 

“Love. We have love.” Varro declares as Cassia stands. 

“Varro, a child born into slavery is a slave,” Cassia protests. 

“Don’t you see this is a sign from the Gods! After all we’ve been through this is a blessing. I will pay for our freedom.” 

Cassia shakes her head as she cries, “How? You’re already supporting one family.” Her words bite and Varro’s jaw tenses causing her to instantly regret them.

“I’m going to do what it takes for our family. Spartacus will help.” he assures while cupping her face. Cassia remains silent as he presses, Varro’s blue eyes piercing hers as he speaks, “I’ll do whatever it takes for my family, for our family.”

“I wish I could be optimistic,” she whispers. 

“I love you. We will figure this out together,” Varro says as he leans down, pressing his head to hers.


	17. The Monster Among Men

"Ashur's been promoted to Batiatus' right hand," Spartacus speaks into his porridge. 

Varro licks his lips in contemplation of the news. "Perhaps now with the power he craves, he will stop being such a cock." 

Spartacus snorts, "That's like asking him to stop breathing." He shovels another spoonful of food into his mouth, chewing quickly before swallowing. "Batiatus still hasn't granted me forum. I'm curious if it's his doing or Ashur's hand." 

"Cassia only mentioned Ashur seemed even more vile than usual lately, among other things." 

Spartacus eyes narrow as he questions, "What things?"

"Lucretia isn't the only one with child." Spartacus drops his spoon, raking his face as Varro fidgets in his seat for a response. 

"You can't speak of this to anyone." Spartacus' eyes widen as he reinforces his point. He was adamant they didn't speak of the baby. Varro and Cassia already knew the risks, if Lucretia and Quintus found out, the consequences could vary upon their moods. Cassia could be sold, with or without the baby. There was even the slight possibility they would kill her. Varro being of higher value could be punished with lashings from Doctore or sent to the pit, but even he could be sold to another ludus. None of those options were favorable. 

Varro scratches his neck and replies with annoyance, "We're aware of the risks."

Spartacus doesn't attempt to swallow his amusement at Varro's naivety, shaking his head before he continues, "Are you? Because you've been gambling with her fate the moment you selfishly shared her bed."

"So we're back to this?" Varro questions, feeling slightly betrayed by his friend's attitude.

"That's not what I'm saying," Spartacus begins, but is interrupted by Doctore calling all of the men out for training. Varro scoffs as he stands, collecting his bowl and sending Spartacus a look of disappointment before leaving the table.  
________________

Cassia can't believe her eyes when she enters the atrium, her step faltering, keeping her in place as she grips the vessel with white knuckles.

"Lucretia, this is Cassian, the Roman doctor I was telling you about," Quintus crows, gleefully squeezing the man's shoulder. 

"Ah, yes!" Lucretia smiles as she graciously extends her hand which is received by Cassian with a chaste kiss. "You’re all in soaring spirits; I trust that you gentlemen had a successful meeting?" 

Quintus clasps his hands together, "Cassian has expressed interest in our ludus, in the form of patronage.”

“There’s no doubt one of our champions caught your eye. Was it Spartacus or perhaps Crixus?” Lucretia queries, Cassian sheepishly smiles before answering. 

"Actually it's Varro that's of interest to me." Quintus' brow arches in surprise before he exchanges glances with Ashur.

"The Champion of Capua does seem to favor the man. It’s even my understanding that the two often spar and practice together,” Quintus looks to Ashur for confirmation. 

“Indeed,” he replies, noticing Cassia hovering by the wayside. 

Lucretia lightly touches Cassian’s forearm, “It was a pleasure to meet you, but I’m afraid I must go lie down.” 

Quintus boasts, “My wife is giving me an heir!” 

Cassian turns to Lucretia with interest, “May I recommend a proper midwife? I know several reputable ones here.” 

“That would be appreciated,” Quintus answers as he rubs Lucretia’s back, “The medicus has her hands full with the gladiators.” 

“That may be so but she’s been rather helpful. In fact, I’m expecting her any moment so I really should be going,” Lucretia nods to the men before excusing herself. 

“Ashur, would you mind showing Cassian out?” 

“Not at all, Sir.” 

The men remain in the atrium, Ashur carefully selecting his words as he turns to Cassian. “Would you like a moment alone?” 

Cassian follows Ashur’s gaze to Cassia, who was still quietly standing to the side. Cassian slowly moves towards her and Cassia hesitates, wanting to rush after Lucretia but feeling trapped. 

“You appear ill,” Cassian states with concern. Cassia looks away to Ashur and laughs. 

“I’m fine,” she bites out. 

Cassian eyes the jar in her hands. 

“Is that the remedy I showed you?” he asked, eyes hopeful, desperately wanting to make a connection with her. 

“I should really get this to domina,” Cassia says while holding up the jar. Cassian gently grabs her arm as she attempts to side step him. 

“Please. Just one moment of your time, I’m sure Ashur can vouch we were discussing medicine.” Cassian begs, Cassia shrugs away from his hold. 

“Ashur’s assistance always comes with a price,” her smile sad. 

Cassian nods, “We seem to know two different men. He’s been nothing but generous by granting me forum. I owe him much gratitude.” 

“Your debt is why I’m here.” 

“Cassia, I’m here to make amends. I’m hoping by investing here, perhaps I could make some sort of arrangement with Batiatus…”

“Enough!” Cassia bellows. “How can I say it so you’ll understand? You are not my family.” 

Cassian tilts his head, Cassia’s words striking a cord as the hurt is displayed on his face. “So you’ve created your own?” Cassian rhetorically questions but understanding soon takes over, “How long have you known?” 

Cassia feels as if the walls are beginning to close in. Admitting anything, especially with Ashur’s presence would be a grave mistake. She inhales and clicks her tongue at his deduction with the hopes that it would squash any possible curiosity from Ashur.

“You are mistaken. Now if you will excuse me, I have matters that require my attention.” Cassia can feel Ashur’s eyes on her back as she hurries through the hall with a sinking feeling of dread accompanying her. 

________________

Cassia's scowl deepens when Ashur strolls into the medicus, undoubtedly to rub salt into the wound. 

"To What do I owe this pleasure?" she dryly asks from her position near the window. 

Ashur places a hand over his heart, "I care about your wellbeing of course." 

She remains silent, but her expression of contempt speaks volumes. 

"I'm curious," he pauses while stroking his beard, "how exactly did you plan on hiding a child?" 

Her face falls. He knew. The rat bastard would try to use this new information to his advantage unless she could figure out his angle. Cassia glances outside the window before slowly moving near the bed closest to the bench. 

"I hadn't yet decided the appropriate course of action," she lies, but keeps his gaze. Ashur snickers, pushing himself off the wall and roams to the workbench. 

"You could claim the child as mine. We could raise him together and enjoy a life of security," Ashur proposes as his fingers toy with the various containers on the workbench. Cassia, notices that he's singled out the jars with Lucretia's rejected salves, the ones she was saving for her own use. 

Flicking her eyes to him, Cassia challenges, "And what if the child bears golden curls? You think people would believe I provided you offspring that looks like neither of us? No, I'd be labeled a whore."

Ashur moves to Cassia, caging her between himself and a bed. The backs of her knees dig into edge of the frame, but with no room for her to bend them or sit. Cassia shudders as Ashur caresses her jaw with the back of his hand, humming in appreciation of her beauty. In a low voice he murmers, "You seem to forget my name carries some weight in the villa."

"You seem to forget you're still just a slave," Cassia spits. Ashur chuckles at her reaction.

"I have aspirations that extend beyond these walls." Cassia stares back, and against her own judgment, she shifts into him and grips his forearms. Ashur's brow arches with her touch, a small smirk pulling at his mouth.

"I've never been one to accept complacency," she presses on despite fighting the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She honestly wasn't sure if it was her proximity to Ashur or the baby, but she couldn't ignore this opportunity to possibly get information. 

"Why sully this moment with details?" he questions while cupping her chin and trailing his thumb along her bottom lip. Cassia wonders if was how the lamb felt being lead to slaughter.   
Unfortunately for her, she willingly walked herself into Ashur's trap and he was calling her bluff. She had foolishly made herself his prey. Leaning forward, Ashur ghosts her lips and moves to her ear. 

"Prove your loyalty to me." Cassia squeezes her eyes shut at his words, now failing to control her breathing. She worries she imagines the approaching footsteps, but the bickering soon confirms the company. 

"Perhaps next time I should let Crixus beat you into the ground. Then you might learn to keep your mouth shut." Agron barks after Duro. The two pause, upon seeing Ashur and Cassia. 

"Until next time," Ashur whispers as he backs away. Cassia's eyes remain closed as she fights back tears, grateful that the two men arrived when they did. 

Ashur briefly addresses the men before leaving. She waits until she can no longer hear him before reopening her eyes. Duro and Agron exchange a look of concern, which she brushes off as she moves to her bench and gathers supplies for their injuries. 

Duro is the first to speak, "I know that wasn't what it appeared to be." Cassia's shoulders slump as she twists to face her former lover, now sitting on the bed with Agron standing beside it. 

She bites her cheek, swallowing a sharp insult and instead says nothing as she moves to the bed. Cassia is trembling as she attempts to reach for a rag, and to her surprise Agron and Duro each take a hand. She presses her tongue to the roof of her mouth, as her eyes travel up to the ceiling, unable to look at either man.

"Just a moment," she begs. The brothers exchange glances over her head as they wait. 

"Cassia, you don't have to be afraid," Agron ensures with a quick squeeze of his hand, "We've joined the cause."

Duro chimes in, "We've even got a few others to join us on Spartacus's behalf."

Cassia lowers her gaze, shifting between the men before dropping their hands. Her face remains impassive as she speaks, "It's a great sacrifice." 

"For a worthy cause," Duro's voice is unassuming, knowing she was still on edge. The risk was high for all gladiators and slaves involved, Roman law mandating that if a slave shed the blood of their master, all slaves within the house would die. The rebellion was a gamble. 

Cassia lifts the wet rag, beginning to clean Duro's bloodied face and treat his wounds. 

"True, and yet the risks..." Cassia trails off before adding, "Are we mad? Spartacus could very well be leading us to our demise." 

Duro sheepishly smiles at her and shakes his head. "Likely, but I know you. This isn't the life you wanted, nor did any of us for that matter. Staying here or attempting to gain our freedom, we're dead either way."   
________________

"Sir, may I bend your ear?" Ashur questions as he enters the study.

"Why do you look so fucking solemn? Everything is falling into place. Thanks to you, we’re garnering investors for the ludus and soon we’ll have all of Capua praising me as I take political office with a secured endorsement from Glaber. 

Ashur runs a thumb along his bottom lip in contemplation. "It certainly is cause for celebration, but I'm afraid Cassian's interests in the ludus aren't completely without personal welfares." 

"Well spit it out," Quintus orders. 

"His daughter is the medicus..." Ashur begins but is cut off. 

"Do you think me a fool? I'm well aware of his connection. He said as much during our meeting. In fact, he even expressed interest in purchasing her freedom." 

Ashur's laugh is dry. "Sir, Varro is purchasing her freedom." 

Quintus brown knits in concentration as he processes the information. He leans back in his chair before asking, "And why would he do that?" 

"He's obviously smitten with the woman," Ashur causally offers the explanation, not wanting to reveal the entire truth. 

"Is it unfounded?" 

“The woman appears to be quite popular amongst the men,” Ashur chews on the words. 

"You scoundrel!" Quintus points. "With Naeva gone your affections have shifted." 

Ashur smiles, "I cannot deny my desires in regards to Cassia. Her beauty is unmatched by anyone else I’ve laid my eyes upon. 

"Does she return the token?"

"She's with child," Ashur blurts and Quintus stands. 

"Are you the father?" He asks but then waves the question off. "It doesn't matter. I'm feeling generous(,) and it might be nice for my heir to have someone to play with. How long would it take for Varro to purchase his freedom plus the two of them?"

Ashur resists the urge to suck his teeth at his master. "According to my calculations, it would take him two years."

"Well then, his infatuation is our gain. The arena loves him, but if he's willing to stay, who am I to deny him?" 

Ashur bites his lip in frustration as Quintus tilts his head, reading Ashur's face with a knowing smile. 

“You have been a loyal servant to the House of Batiatus. I will not stop you from seeking pleasure or love, whichever it may be. You have my blessing, Ashur.”


	18. All things must end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **All things must end my good friends, and I'm saddened to say this is going to be the last chapter of the story. I'd like to thank each of you for taking this journey with me, your kind words and support have meant the world to me!**
> 
> **Feel free to look me up on Tumblr (Frecklefaceb) and say hello! Until next time my friends....**

“The Champion of Capua graces us with his presence! I apologize for not receiving you sooner,” Batiatus pauses to swallow the fruit in his mouth. Throwing his hands out in gesture he continues his explanation, “I’ve been consumed with a tumult of recent events.”

“What has changed?” Spartacus asks with skepticism, it was unusual for Batiatus to ignore a request for forum, especially coming from his prize gladiator. 

Batiatus remains unscrupulous and vague with his excuses, “The world! Reform’s at our feet and the very earth thrusting us to unimaginable heights!” His arm rises in demonstration as he turns from Spartacus and walks back to the tray of fruit. Spartacus’s eyes wander over to a side table, landing on a knife. 

“At great costs.”

Batiatus takes a bite and smiles, “Easily paid. At this very moment Legatus Glaber thunders towards us to bestow patronage.” Sensing the hostility, Batiatus opens his palm, “I know your feelings towards the man. I would ask that they be put aside towards a more noble pursuit.” 

Spartacus saunters to the table, making sure to keep his gaze fixed on his master while he reticently fingers the handle of the knife, “Glabber took Sura from my arms but he’s not the man that took her life.” 

Batiatus’s brow lowers in concern as he listens to the gladiator, he cautiously steps forward and Mira working in the background takes the opportunity to knock items off the table, feigning tripping 

Both men crane to the commotion as Mira hurries to clean up the mess of fruit and broken fragments of pottery.

“Please forgive my clumsy feet, sir,” she begs as she works to pick up the pieces, silently hoping Spartacus comes to his senses and doesn't attempt to take their master’s life. 

“Forgiven,” Quintus dismisses. “Make sure you have that cut examined.” Noticing the small cut on her wrist, she nods and Batiatus turns his attention back to Spartacus. 

“Where were we? Ah, yes! So tell me what matter were you so eager to discuss with me?”  
____________________

The occupants of the villa and ludus stood at attention at the arrival of Glaber and several Roman soldiers acting as guards. Cassia’s presence was being requested due to Lucretia’s condition. Batiatus didn’t want to risk anything happening until they found the proper midwife to serve them. 

She makes sure to position herself in the background of the gathering but within distance of eavesdropping. She would be meeting with Spartacus and Varro later in the courtyard to discuss anything of interest. For the most part the conversation was dull as they discussed the deaths of the Magistrate and a missing woman. Cassia spends the majority of her time avoiding Ashur’s gaze since he’s positioned himself diagonally from her. 

“What advantage would I gain by association with a lanista?” Glaber presses, causing Cassia to perk up. It was no secret that Batiatus was seeking endorsement and looking for a way into the political arena but why anyone would want to support that ambition was beyond her. 

Quintus calmly speaks, “My gladiators ignite the passion of the crowd. Lend name to my cause, and see their deafening cheers transformed into demands for Claudius Glaber, and his desired position of Praetor."

Glaber lowers his head in contemplation and Iliythia takes the opportunity to assert, “They do favor Batiatus men like no others. Especially Spartacus.”

Lucretia pauses mid-drink only to meet Iliythia’s smug declaration, the realization that she was using their prize champion as bait. 

“The Thracian,” Glaber speaks. Varro had mentioned Spartacus and Glaber’s history to Cassia before Spartacus began plowing down the path of revenge. His name being dropped in the conversation is no surprise but instead, unsettling. 

“And what does it say that your finest gladiator was my worst soldier?” his face rigid even with the malice dripping from his voice. 

Pursing his lips, Quintus admits, “That I’m the greatest lanista in the republic for I’ve taken a wild beast and forged him into a god.” Lucretia bites back a smirk as Illythia’s eyes roam the room. 

“That’s a bold claim.” 

“Built on a foundation of fucking granite!” Batiatus laughs as he sits across from Glaber. 

“I would see your words made flesh,” Glaber challenges and Batiatus motions for him to continue, “Summon the Thracian to the villa along with the rest of your men.” 

Quintus releases a nervous laugh, “All of them?” 

“All of them.”  
__________________  
Anticipating sparring matches between men of the ludus, Cassia was dismissed in order to prepare the medicus in case of an injury. After ensuring she was ready, she decides to rest on the bed to pass the time but is startled awake by Varro’s soft kiss to her cheek. 

With deep calming breaths she glances around in confusion, “What happened? Are there others?” She gives Varro a once-over as she climbs off the bed. 

“Glaber decided the only worthy opponent to his men was Spartacus,” Varro explains as he wraps her in an embrace. 

“Is he okay?" she asks, fearing the worst outcome.

"Spartacus lives, however, I fear Glaber's hatred for him has grown," Varro admits with a smirk as he plays with a strand of Cassia's auburn hair, rolling the ends between his fingers.

"A relatively impossible feat considering their sordid history." Cassia says before placing a teasing kiss at the corner of Varro's mouth.

Amusement dancing across his face as she pulls away, the two never had an issue with physical expression but pregnancy had increased Cassia's gumption and she was always subtly touching him. Varro was wholeheartedly convinced that if circumstances were different they'd be spending a lot more time in bed. 

"Yet, who benefits?" she asks while stifling a yawn, burying her face into his chest in the process. Varro bites his lip as Cassia peppers kisses along his collarbone. 

"Well today it was eclipsed," Varro discloses. Cassia tilts her head back in interest as Varro resumes, “Ashur provoked Crixus which resulted in the Gaul attacking him."

"Ashur is behind Naevia's departure," Cassia concedes with dread, Ashur's interest in her now appears more threatening instead of some convoluted game. 

"All men to the courtyard, now!" They hear Doctore's announcement echoing from outside. 

Cassia yawns again, and this time it's much bigger. Varro's hands slide down her side, landing on her hips as his thumbs stroke her small belly. 

"You should rest," his voice, soft yet firm. His slate blue eyes admiring her glow, there was something primordially satisfying knowing he was responsible for it. He simpers as he spreads his hands over the expanse of her stomach to cradle it, and she gently places her hands over his. In his eyes, pregnancy agreed with her impeccable beauty which rivaled Venus. 

"Will you be back?" Her expression is hopeful despite being half asleep and fighting back yet another yawn. Varro lifts his shoulder in a half shrug in response and Cassia pouts, he’s unable to resist the urge to laugh as he leans down to distract her with a kiss. 

"I've got to go. I love both of you," Varro gushes before giving her another soft kiss. Cassia returns his smile as he releases her.

"And we love you."  
___________

Varro is startled awake by Albus lurking out from the shadows into his cell with an unnaturally calm aura. He quickly wipes the sleep from his eyes as he sits up on the bed. 

“Cassia has been asking for you,” he whispers and Varro nods before standing with a stretch. 

Upon leaving her quarters, he reported to the courtyard as ordered by Doctore to witness Crixus’s punishment for attacking Ashur. 

The men were then informed of Glaber's patronage of the ludus, and the accompanying new rules. One of the few liberties the gladiators had were being stripped, all men must be escorted by a guard when moving about the ludus after training. The new guards, Roman soldiers Glaber had left stationed at the villa, had permission to use force on anyone disobeying the commands, and the house guards were to follow suit. Additionally, Doctore would spare no punishment. The changes were instantaneous leaving Varro without opportunity to inform Cassia. 

Once outside, Varro could feel the weight of the day lifting from his shoulders. He was anxious to see Cassia, even if it meant their meeting was brief. Varro hesitates when they stop at the ledge, peering over his shoulder in confusion, searching for her in the darkness. Albus keeps his gaze low while tilting his head; Varro spots the outdoor storage and smiles. 

"Gratitude," Varro praises, offering a small pat to Albus's shoulder. The dark shadows behind the building only offer disappointment, and Varro twists around to discover Albus in the space. A knot forms in the pit of his stomach as he looks to the guard. Albus remains still as he's staring back. 

With a dry mouth Varro confirms, "She’s not coming." Albus doesn't reply as he steps closer causing Varro's heart to race. A bead of sweat rolls out from under the guard's helmet as he nears but his intense stare doesn't falter. Varro slowly backs away even though he's trapped between walls, the ledge, and now the looming guard.

"This isn't my will," Albus says as he unsheathes a dagger. 

Varro feels the panic rising, it would be an unfair match, and he knew the odds having been a gambling man. One’s destiny couldn't be changed, but he was still willing to fight for that small percentage and the sliver of hope that he was wrong. He would fight for Janus, Cassia, and his unborn child. 

Varro raises his palm as Albus continues to close in. The guard’s knuckles are white as he grips the handle of the dagger, and Varro notices the shaky breaths. 

"Albus, it doesn't have to be this way," he desperately pleads, hoping the other man will have a change of heart. 

"The choice is not my own," Albus wheezes as he widely swings the dagger and Varro narrowly jumps out its path. Varro instinctively throws a punch, landing on Albus's cheek causing him to stumble back. Varro moves forward with intention to use the small bit of real estate to his advantage. Albus snaps out of his shocked daze just as Varro closes the distance, bringing his arm up to block Varro's fist and swiping the knife with his free hand. He feels the blade knick his thigh as Albus's hand drops. Varro hooks his fingers into the guard’s leather breastplate and jerks him forward, Albus grabbing ahold of Varro's arms as his hands wrap around his opponent’s throat. He squeezes with purpose, wishing for the guard to pass out; killing him would surely bear a grave punishment even if in self-defense. 

The men grapple as each tries to gain the advantage with their arms shaking and fatigue beginning to take its toll, tears of frustration and disappointment filling Albus's eyes, knowing the pain his actions were going to cause. Out of desperation, he bites down on Varro's arm causing him to loosen his hold. Then Albus wedges his knee between them, forcing Varro backwards before charging at him like a wild beast. He thrusts his dagger again; this time prepared for his heavy burden, and plunges it into the gladiator's abdomen. Varro’s mouth falls with an inhale as Albus twists the blade and yanks it free.  
His hands move to cover the wound near his belly button just as blood starts oozing out; he coughs and gasps from the pain. Albus slowly backs away, watching the gladiator crumple before turning to run. Varro tucks his knees under as he uses one arm to prop himself up, slowly trying to crawl out from behind the shed. The typically short distance feels like miles as he inches forward, growing weaker with progress. He stops once his head starts to spin, vertigo making it impossible to continue and he falls to his side. Varro swallows back a sob, closing his eyes to wait for the disequilibrium to pass. As the minutes pass he only felt tired, and Varro could feel the blackness creeping up his body to claim him.  
________

 

The moment his body is carried into the medicus Cassia is paralyzed with grief, unable to run to Varro’s body if her legs would even allow it. She fights to hold back the tears, taking large but shallow breaths. She vaguely overhears the men around her as she remains frozen.

“Duro found him behind the storage.”

Even after the room is clear she remains planted in place, her body numb as her eyes warily scan the table containing Varro; her love, the man that provided hope in the dismal reality of their existence within these walls and the father of her unborn child, dead. 

Her lungs burn as she finally releases a loud sob, covering her mouth with her shoulders violently shuddering. Tears falling down her face she moves to the table, wiping her nose as she climbs atop, positioning herself next to Varro before collapsing on his chest with her arms securely tucked around him. 

"Cassia," Doctore's voice cuts through her slumber. She warily stirs, pushing upright from Varro's chest to meet Doctore's sympathetic gaze.

"Aurelia is here to claim the body," he firmly states, Cassia sensing a trace of remorse in his words. 

Cassia fights back tears, rotating her head back to Varro just as more people arrive in the medicus to move the body, his features oddly beautiful and serene even with the now blue hue of his skin. 

Cassia lowers her legs from the table while keeping her attention on him. Disregarding the presence of the others in the room, Cassia cups Varro's jaw and lowers her face with a sad smile as her thumb strokes his cheek. 

"I love you. For always." 

Pressing a kiss on the tips of her fingers, Cassia then delivers it to Varro's still lips. Marina rounds the men to gently but firmly hold Cassia while Varro is transferred onto the cot. The women follow, pausing at the doorway as Varro is placed in the back of the wagon. Aurelia wipes away the dampness from her eyes at the sight of her husband. 

With her arm still secure around Cassia, Marina squeezes her friend, as the wagon prepares to depart. Cassia's stiff lip quivering as Aurelia climbs aboard, the two women momentarily make eye contact before the horses start to move and the wagon leaves the courtyard. Cassia's head falls onto Marina's shoulder, as she unabashedly sobs. There was no longer any reason to hide her affection, for no punishment could be worse than their existing fate.  
______________

The villa was full of patrons awaiting the announcement from Quintus. Cassia resented the way life seemingly carried on as if Varro never existed and she’d almost believe it was true if her belly wasn’t swelling with evidence to the contrary. Spartacus and Marina would attempt to condole with her but she preferred the solitude of her room. Laughing and crying at the memories of her lost lover.  
Shifting her weight, Cassia leans on a pillar on the back of the balcony as the gladiators are escorted into the courtyard wearing their shackles.

The crowd turns the attention to Quintus as he speaks, “The noble house of Batiatus stands humbled! Humbled by the blessings the gods have seen fit to bestow upon us and by the presence of the most revered citizens in all of Capua, come to join in celebrating the patronage of Legatus Claudius Glaber! The man himself regrets the duties of the senate prevent his attendance but he would see us properly addressed, his words delivered by the pleasing tongue of his trusted wife.”

Cassia resists the urge to groan at the thought of Iliythia being a dutiful wife. She had been at the villa since Glaber’s visit and numerous house slaves said it was not by choice.  
Iliythia offers a tight smile before opening the scroll to read, “Good citizens of Rome’s favored sister. It is with great pleasure that I, Legatus Claudius Glaber, bestow upon Quintus Lentulus Batiatus my patronage and all-encompassing benefits. No man in all of Capua is more deserving of such esteemed privilege. Good Batiatus should be held as example to a city mired in shadows and treachery. The guiding light of his virtuous heart providing illumination in these dark and troubling times, for this reason and too many others to give voice, I lend my full and unconditional support to the honored position of Aedile. ”

Cassia scans the crowd as the majority gasps in surprise with the announcement. Ashur in particular appeares calm; granted his new position in the villa could have afforded him the information but the entire situation felt forced.

Everyone moves to the edge of the balcony as Crixus and Spartacus are released to spar in an exhibition match. Uninterested in the match, she continues to observe the guests and then the slaves. Duro nervously bounces his leg as the two men fight and then Cassia realizes most of the men seem restless. She straightens up as she reflects on the past few weeks, and the nightly meetings about happenings in the villa. Spartacus was going to act during the party and the men were waiting for his signal. Cassia pushes through the crowd, wanting nothing more than to seek refuge from the impending doom all while mentally chastising herself for turning Spartacus away in her grief. She felt unprepared. She hears Spartacus yell just as she reaches the door that leads into the villa. Screams erupt and panic ensues with everyone rushing toward her, and Cassia is entangled amidst the chaos being pushed inside by the frightened crowd.

Quintus attempts to calm the partygoers but the men burst into the room and the crowd screams as it move to disperse. Cassia presses into the wall as the gladiators strike down guests, ravenous in their revenge. Unable to stomach the carnage, Cassia slips down the hallway only to run into Ashur.

“Are you okay?” he asks, scanning her for sign of injury. Cassia hesitantly looks around and nods. “Come, I know where we can go.” A shrill scream echoes and Cassia finds herself lurching into him. Ashur wraps his arm around her waist and is leading her into a small alcove beneath the stairs before she can protest. 

Cassia shudders as Ashur blocks the opening with his body, and if she were naïve she might believe it was because he was trying to shield her.

Regardless of the turmoil, Ashur turns to her, hopeful as he boasts, “I told you I’d provide for you.” She cringes and tilts away as he leans into her with hot breath on her ear, “And with Varro gone there’s nothing to stop us.”

Cassia’s fingers dig into Ashur’s shoulders upon hearing the name.  
“What?” she questions, feeling sick as he smirks back.

Ashur cradles her face with one of his hands, “We’re safe. I’ve been offered a handsome position with the Legatus. All I had to do was merely encourage a few slaves to do the work for me as I watch the House of Batiatus crumble, the house that Ashur built.”

“You are responsible for all of this,” Cassia concedes. She was always suspicious of Ashur’s involvement in many of the unsavory happenings surrounding the villa.

“For what gain?” she demands.

“Respect,” Ashur fumes. “I’ve given my life to this house only to be spit on by all the occupants and it’s only about time that Ashur gets his glory.”

“Respect is earned and not gained by destroying everyone around you.”

“Drastic measures are often necessary to open our eyes.”

Cassia humorlessly laughs with her retort, “You are pathetic.”

“In time you’ll see it was all for you,” he confesses as she shakes her head in refusal.

“No.” she stammers, the weight settling into her gut.

“Albus, like Varro, enjoyed the game. All I had to do was assure him that some very bad things would happen if he didn’t get ahold of his problem. Of course, as far as Quintus was concerned, Albus was seeking retribution for some lost coin.”

The nook is dark and confined, she can’t help but wonder how many times Ashur has waited in this very space. Plotting and watching others as he spun his web of misery.

“I will never love you.”

Her head snaps to the side upon impact and his nostrils flare in anger, “You will be coming with me!”

Driven by her own anger, Cassia snaps her head back with a condescending smile as she swiftly knees him in the groin.

“Bitch!” he gasps while cupping his manhood and stumbling backwards into the hallway.  
“Ashur!” Doctore bellows and Cassia takes the opportunity to escape, running through the maze of hallways until she finds herself in an eerily quiet part of the villa.

The color drains from her face after turning the final corner to face a visibly shaken Aurelia with blood splattered all over her formal white slave dress. Aurelia’s jaw tenses when her eyes land on Cassia’s stomach which she was instinctively cradling.

“We shouldn’t stay here,” Cassia urges and Aurelia nods while creeping towards her. Cassia doesn’t notice the bloody pottery sherd until Aurelia has it pressing against Cassia’s cheek.


End file.
